Out of left field
by staRter101
Summary: paige helps emily by making her best friend find love in emily, but there is something in this world that no one has ever seen before. . It is gentle and sweet Maybe if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it. That is why the world hid it, so that no one could get their hands on it so easily. However, someday, someone will find it. The persons who deserve it the most
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paige POV

Waking early in the morning is just part of my daily routine I can't feel the excitement that other people feels. Why does life have to be so ironic I can have all the materialistic things that everybody wanted but then? Those things won't complete the emptiness I feel inside. Sometimes I thought that if I just wipe out from this world It would be easier at least I won't feel the emptiness besides nobody would even notice I'm gone.

_Knock knock knock_

_" _I guess I'm wrong with my last statement_" _a smile is formed on my lips how can I forget that I still have at least one person in my life who will always stick around no matter what happen in my fuck up live.

"hey! Are you ready? Open this damn door we're already late!"

"Coming!"I run towards the door

We walk to go to our school it's the first day of class

"Why am I so lucky to have a punctual best friend?"Hanna asked sarcastically then I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Han I just adopt it because of you don't act like I'm the one who is always late"

"Right, right I'm the bad inflance know"

"its influence" I corrected her

"Influence, Inflance whatever! You're like someone I know!" I didn't hear the rest of Hanna's speech I felt that the world just freeze for a moment. Everything is in slow motion when I saw her, just a few steps ahead of us. If everyday will be like this I wanted to be late everyday

* * *

Emily POV

Having a simple life means you only want simple things. I really don't know why does the whole school is afraid of me. I just walk on the hallway then everybody will stop on what they are doing I hope that someday this would change. I also hope that my best friend has as many same subject with me at least I will not be alone. Wait! Maybe she's the reason why the whole school is afraid of me. Why didn't I notice it before?

"Now I know!Arghhhhh" I say while walking

"You know what?" I hear someone asked me

"How long have you been there?" I ask her then stop walking with the shocked expression

"For a while, what are you waiting for? We're already late!" she smirked at me and continued

"I also saw you talking to yourself hahaha I think that's the reason why everybody is afraid of you and I didn't do anything to them" then she smirked at me mockingly

I looked with the confused expression

"What? How? Why did you say that? Can you also read minds now? Yeah you didn't do anything you just look at them like you're about to kill them at any moment"

"Hey! I didn't do that! I'm just looking and observing the surroundings"

"WOW just observing that look is just observing just admit it your giving them daggers look!"

"Okay okay I admit I give them the dagger look but they deserve it and they don't want to mess with me or any of my friends, happy?"

"Yeah yeah happy," I roll my eyes then someone called out Spencer then we look around to find who's calling her, but when I turn around someone caught my attention and just like that I feel that the sans of time just stops on flowing. Why am I so lucky to see her in the morning?

* * *

Paige POV

I am speechless I'm still a mess whenever I saw her beautiful face. I know that everybody is scared of her but if you know her, not that I know her personally, but I know that I know her just by looking from afar. We had a few classes together and I still remember the first time she smiled at me when she knows that I'm her lab partner. God! That smile it almost made me faint. It's been a year when I realized that I felt something for her.

"Hey why did you stop we will be late. Paige? Hey! Earth to Paige!"

My train of thoughts are interrupted when Hanna pull me so I can start walking.

* * *

Emily POV

When she saw us she waves at our direction. I don't know if I should wave back or just smile at her. What if I'm just imagining this thing? What if I'm just assuming that I also caught her attention? Then when I'm about to wave back she and her best friend walks to our direction. I don't care I f I'm already late I should not let this chance to pass.

* * *

Paige POV

I just follow Hanna as she drags me to the direction of the girl I'm thinking of. I saw that they stop on their track then look at us then she smiled. I really hope that it meant for me. I don't know that Hanna is close to her if I knew it I should have asked for her help. But I know that even if Hanna will help me I don't have the guts to ask her out. I will never have the courage to ask Spencer Hastings on a date.

* * *

Emily POV

"Hey!" I hear her call Spencer. They are so close to us and I can see her mesmerizing smile she is so jolly maybe that's the reason why she always capture my attention. Everybody in our school thinks that she's weird but for me she is just being her creative self. I know that Spence knows that too because in what I'm witnessing they are good friends for Spencer to stop, just to wait for her. If I just know that they we're this close I would have ask Spencer to introduce me to her, to know more about Hanna Marin.

[A/n:this is my first time and I get the idea of this story from an anime "Toradora", so should I continue this or not?]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

P POV

"Wow first day of school and we're late" Spencer said while glaring at Hanna

"Well this is not my first time, right Paige?" Hanna states then we all start walking. I just look at my feet on the whole walk. I don't want Hanna or Spencer's best friend to notice that I'm blushing like a tomato.

"We're not late we are here exactly before the bell rang!"Spencer says enthusiastically

"what is your first class? Hey Emily are you there?" she looked at her friend then I can hear her asking some question.

I spaced out again I just stare at her lips while she's talking. I didn't understand what's happening around me until she closed her locker that make me jump and bring me back to reality then she looked at Hanna and at the girl; I think her name is Emily that's what Spencer called her earlier.

"Don't suffocate my best friend Hanna I know that she is comfy and very sweet." She smiled at Hanna then suddenly she looks at me

"Don't worry Spence I'm just giving her company I already have my comfy sweet and amazing best friend" then Hanna smiled at me

"It is nice to see you again Paige" Spencer said then smiles at me, then she walk to the room at the end of the corridor.

She remembers my name. I'm really starting to like this day. She knows my name did Hanna mention me or she just know my name. The one I'm having a massive crush knows my name even if we only had a few class together before. Spencer Hastings knew my name.

E POV

"Em what's your first class? Hey Em are you there" Spencer touch my shoulder to snap me back to reality

"Huh? What is it Spence?"

"God Em! I'm talking here and you're not even listening! I said what your first class is?" Spencer said while putting her things on her locker

"Ahmm AP English"

"I also have AP eng on my first class we could go there together" I hear Hanna talking but I'm too shy to look at her I just nod and follow her lead but she puts her arm around mine

"Em are you this shy? I know that you're not a meanie. I guess Paige is much meaner than you! it's really just Spencer, your such a goodie but I don't understand why everybody is afraid of you" she said then laugh

That statement makes my stomach do summersaults. I just want the time to freeze and stay in this moment. I just cherish that moment and I didn't notice that Spencer already leaves.

Later that day

I'm smiling the whole day, because half of my class is with Spencer and we always sit beside each other. I really can get used to this. I lean my head on the wall behind to start on my day dreaming when I hear someone shout from the other side of the wall

"Are you serious?! No don't cry it's not how it looks, I like you as a friend maybe even as a best friend if you want?"

To have a better view on what is happening on the other side I discreetly peek on the side thank god they have their back at me. I know that one of them is Hanna but I can't see who she is talking to. I guess someone is not lucky as me today. I feel sorry for whoever she/he is but I know that my best friend will tell the truth no matter what the consequences are. She may be blunt and bitchy sometimes but she is just trying to be honest.

Then Hanna hugs the other person then turns around, so I quickly hid myself so that she won't be able to see me. I take a look again on the spot where my best friend broke somebody's heart and I saw who it was I couldn't believe that I just witnessed how my best friend shattered the heart of the Best friend of Spencer Hastings. I just stood there dumbfounded thinking if I should let her know my presence or just pretend that I didn't saw what happened.

"Hanna Marin i like you"

"I like you to Em your fun to be with" then she smiled I my heart dance

"No Hanna I meant it to be like asking you on a date or dinner"

"Are you serious?! No don't cry it's not how it looks like i like you as a friend maybe even best friend if you like" then she hugs me then whispered

"If this is just because of what happened last year I guess what you're feeling now is not what you thought it is"she hugs then she taps me on the shoulder then leave

I can't believe that on the first day of school I've been dumped. I can't stop the tears falling on my eyes. I know that I don't have a chance what was I'm thinking. I stay there crying to myself when I hear something I turn then I can see that someone is over there. I can't see the face because my eyes are still blurred from my outburst of tears.

"Hey who are you!? Did you saw what happen? Are you going to make fun of me?"

She didn't answer but I can see that the figure is walking towards me. Then I see who it was she is the best friend of Hanna. According to what I remember her name is Paige.

"Does Hanna send you here?" she just turns her head from side to side.

"Yeah why would I think of that I'm sorry if you witness that" she pulls out something from her pocket then she put it in my hands

"If you're done crying ahmm... You can talk to me" I stopped myself from laughing maybe she would take it as an offense but I think she is just sweet and I wiped my tears using her handkerchief.

"You know I wish I'm brave like you" she said

"Do you think its bravery? I think it's more on stupidity" I replied

"No it is not at least your free with of the what if's" she looked up at the sky as she said it

"Well because of my bravery I may just ruin my relationship with your bestie" I replied to her then look on what she is gazing

"no you don't you hear her you could still be friends or maybe best friends I know that she mean it just act like everything is normal" she said then smiled at me

"Yeah I guess that will do, I can try again someday" i said then returned the smile

"You're so determined, i like that maybe I could make Hanna realize what she is missing" then she stands up

"Hey where are you going?" I follow her as she walks

"I need to buy something to eat before the store become too crowded"

"Well you may eat dinner at our house" I said while walking beside her

"Is that for real? I didn't eat any real food for months!"

"Yeah think that it's like a celebration for our friendship and we could start planning on how you will help me with Hanna"

I know that this day is not that shitty at least I have a new friend and not just friend but Paige McCullers the best friend of the person I wanted to have something with. This could make a good start I wish it will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

P POV

I know that all the rumours about Emily are just merely rumours and for my opinion I'm more hot headed than her. Sometimes I just can't really control my temper; and also if she's that bad or weird as what the others describe her why would Spencer will befriend her. In my opinion Spencer is more terrifying than Emily. Not that I'm terrified to her on that way I really like Spencer for how long I cannot remember. I can use this situation in my advantage maybe Emily could say good things about me offhandedly to Spencer. Not that I will only use Emily for that reason I really like to be her friend. I think we already clicked by just a short period of time.

"Hey Emily are you sure your parents won't mind" I ask her while we're walking to their house.

"Don't worry she won't be back till tomorrow morning"

We walk in silence after that I can see that she is freezing due to the weather I'll make sure that after this day I would bring some coat to let her borrow it. Who knows maybe Spencer would join us someday during are walks. Then I notice that the route we are taking will lead us to my house.

"Hey you live here?!" I ask her

"Yeah I live her since I was born, why are you so shocked?"Emily ask me with the confused looked on her face

"Well I also live in this area but just since our freshmen year"

She stopped on her front door and look at me still surprised

"Really! Where exactly?Why didn't I notice you before?!"

"Ahmm I'm actually living at that house" I said then point my finger at the direction of our house

"WHAT! You live there? I thought no one is living there it always seems to be a very peaceful residence"

"Empty not peaceful" I whispered to myself yes I totally agree with her I'm all alone to that house of ours. I can do anything that I like to that house. Throw parties or do whatever that please me all I need to do is ask my father for some cash. It's like a dream for someone my age has their house all by him or herself but that's not what I wanted. It is not what I need. Why does life have to be these ironic? We always want the things we cannot have and we are having the things we do not want.

"Paige, are you okay?"

She asked then I returned to the reality, then I just smiled at her to make let her think that everything is alright. Then we go inside their house

E POV

I know that I did cross the line with my last comment. You're so stupid Emily fields! Why are you so insensitive, I guess I'm just lucky that Paige is not angry with me for that stupid comment that I said. I really love to be her friend. I will not just use her to get some advantage because of the fact that she is Hanna's best friend.

"Just feel at home I'll prepare our dinner"

"Ahmm okay do you need some help?" she said shyly

"You know how to cook?" I asked her with disbelieve because if she can why does she need to eat does crap food at the convenience store.

"No not really but I can help you with the chopping and other stuff"

"Ahmm okay I think it is better if you help me so we could have our talk" Then I smile on the thought that I'm getting some help and not just some help but the help from someone special to Hanna.

"You're so eager Fields" she said then smiled cockily at me

When were done in the kitchen we started our dinner and have a little conversation

"So enough of myself I'm the only one telling stories. Come on share something how about your love interest maybe I can help you!" I said hoping that I can also do a favour for her

She didn't answer but I can feel that she is nervous.

"Come on McCullers spill! I know that there is someone do I know her?"

She didn't answer but I can see that she is so pale now. I think I know who she is thinking about now I knew it! I can see her reaction this morning when the four of us are walking I'm just like her blushing like a tomato.

"It's Spencer, right?" I answered for her mockingly.

When I said the name of my best friend, Paige looks as if she's about to pass out in front of me. I knew it! I can help her and she can help me and someday we could have our double date or something or maybe we can have some vacation together. Thoughts are over flowing on my head but then she said something

"Am 'I that obvious? Don't worry you don't have to help me with that I know that I don't have a chance with Spencer" she said but didn't look at me I can feel the sadness in her voice I can't understand this person sometimes she is to confident and she's too shy at the same time.

"Are you serious? You're perfect for Spence besides I think I don't need to put too much effort for her to like you"

"How can you say that? We only say words like bye and other greetings but nit a conversation." she asked now looking in to my eyes.

"Well for starters she mentions you once in a while she is really fond of you, and your competitive nature she always mention that you always push her to her limits, and it's a points for you, she is also comfortable around you. You know the typical Spencer that the whole school knew was the one who will lash out if she didn't like you so for my opinion you really have a shoot with Spence" I said then smile at her I can see that she is glowing with happiness from what I confessed to her. At the moment I'm witnessing that she is really glowing. She really likes my friend and I'm sure that I will not make the wrong decision if I help her winning the heart of my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

EPOV

I feel something heavy on stomach then I removed it but it returned then I pushed it harder this time then I realized that it's not just an object it is a leg!

"Oh my god! Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" I ask in panic because that someone is covered with blanket.

"Arghhh! It's to early shut up Hanna!" then that person kicked me on my stomach.

"Paige is that you!? You didn't go home? I'm sure your parents are so worried now" i say while removing the blankets on her face.

When she realizes that I'm not Hanna she stands up automatically on the floor.

"I'm sorry Emily I fell asleep" she said then she lowers her head. I found that gesture of her, cute.

"Hahaha Paige you're drooling, hahaha it's alright; do you want to use the bathroom first?" I still couldn't contain my laughter

"No I'm not drooling Fields!" Then she glared at me

"Okay okay you're not drooling" Then she smiled goofily "god! You're like Spencer those killer looks hahaha" I'm still giggling

"Thanks but I better get going, your mom would worry if she knew that you're letting strangers sleep on your home"

"Nope, don't worry mom won't mind that I let someone crash in here and you're not a stranger you're my friend and we just celebrated it last night" I said then smiled at her I can that she's blushing

"Ahmm thanks you sure you want to be my friend?" she asked then raised her brow

"Yeah why not, and we have plans that needs to put into actions" I replied then went to the kitchen to prepare lunch

"right we should start it as soon as possible, so bye Em see you later and thanks for the dinner! It's amazing" she said then walks towards the door

* * *

PPOV

When I'm about to open the door to leave someone on the other side of it opens it and the next thing I see was a woman standing there in shock. My god how will I explain everything to Emily's mom.

"Am 'I in the wrong door or what?" the woman said but I can see that she is not mad then she looked past me to check if she is really at the wrong house.

"No ma'am, this is the fields' residence, bye Mrs, fields nice meeting you" I didn't wait for her reply I walk immediately to my house.

When I entered the house I can't feel the emptiness again. This house is big enough for me but I feel the loneliness in here unlike the house of Emily's where I feel home. Several years past now since the last time I had a complete family. I should not go back to those memories. It will only make me pity for myself. I prepare for school I can't wait to put our plans on action and I can't wait to see Spencer today.

I decided to walk instead of riding my bike, maybe i can bumped with Spencer again. When I passed on the house on the house of Emily I can see her on their porch. I waved at her then she walks towards me.

"Hi Paige" she said then she give me something it is a small bag

"What's this?" I ask still confused

"It's your lunch." She said then I can see that she has this big smile on her face.

"You don't have to do this Emily but based on what I've experience last night with your cooking skills I'll take this. Thanks"

"No problem I also prepare something for Hanna maybe we could meet up on our break"

"You're really serious to please Hanna" then we started walking. There is a comfortable silence on our way

"Yeah really serious! Why are you having doubts with Spence?" she ask then looked at me

"Nah, just wondering how things will end up" then I looked up at the sky I can sense that it is going to rain

"Don't worry Paige I know that you have a chance believe me"

"Come on I think it will rain" I said then drag her to walk faster

"Easy their McCullers I have an umbrella" she said then pull it out of her bag

"Well I don't have any and I don't usually bring umbrella so just hurry up, so we could start our amazing plan" I said then hold her wrist to drag her on our way.

* * *

EPOV

"By the way Spencer called me before I leave the house she won't be attend the class today she is going to pick up her childhood friend from the airport."

"Oww. I thought I'm going to see her at lunch today" I can sense the sadness on her voice

"Don't worry McCullers, Spencer and I are going to meet at the brew after school you could come with me"

"What would Spencer think if I just intrude to your after school plan" Then she sigh

"Hey we're friends and neighbours now! We can say that we decided to walk home together because you're helping me with something you could bring Hanna too Spencer wants to make her childhood friend welcome in our little town."

"Okay sounds like a plan" then she smiled again then we walk again in silence.

I totally get where the doubts of Paige are coming, what if this will not turn out to what we plan I'm sure that Spencer has a thing for her, I'm worried for my situation what if Hanna doesn't really like me what if she already wanted someone else what should I do.

Then something pulls me out on my trains of thought she put her hands on my shoulder then squeezes it lightly.

"Don't worry fields Hanna likes you, we could start from there, besides it is not hard to fall for you" then she smiled at me then tap me on the top of my head. Her statement makes me blush

'It is not hard to like you too '

That's what I wanted to say but I decided to stop myself from saying it.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

PPOV

I'm really excited to see Spencer later. I'm about to skip lunch again when I remember that Emily prepared something for me I take it out from my bag then started to unpacked it.

"Wow you know how to cook now?" I hear Hanna as she slipped to the sit next to me

"Nope you can have some if you want" Then I see Emily enter the cafeteria.

"Hey, Fields!" I called her out for her to know where we are located.

"Hi Hanna, Paige" Then se sit in the chair in front of me.

"Hi Emily what's up why does Spencer not with you? She's like your personal Pitbull" then Hanna laugh to what she said I just glared at her but she didn't notice it

"Ahmm she has something to do" she said stuttering the words.

"Hanna would you like to come with us later? We are going to the brew to meet up with Spencer" I asked her. Smiling like a fool due the excitement to later event.

[A/n: thanks for the review feel free to suggest something :D ]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I'm waiting for Paige and Hanna outside the brew.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hey! Em I'm sorry I can't make it at the brew I have something important to do. I'll promise to make it up too you tell it also to Hanna and Paige. " I hear Spencer say

"Yeah yeah it's okay, it's your treat next time, bye" then I saw Paige walking

"Hey Paige!" I called her out

"Hi Fields, where is Spencer?" she asked while looking around to find my friend

"Ohhh about that she can't make it today but she promised to make it up some other time. Where is Hanna by the way?" I asked her then looked around to find Hanna.

"She can't make it too so what's your plan B?"

"I think at least we're here we should head inside if it's okay with you of course." I suggested to her.

"Yeah you first" Then she opened the door for me.

POV

"So Emily what do you want? It's my treat because you made some lunch for me and dinner last night" I asked her

"You don't have to do that its fine. By the way mom invited you for dinner tonight"

"What does your mom say? I meet her before I leave your house earlier."

Then we took the sit beside the window then she sit on the chair across me.

"She just ask what happen then we're are you living she wanted to meet you because she said it is new for me to bring someone other than Spencer"

She explained to me I'm glad that her mom didn't get mad at me. I really like their house it is not just a house I can feel the warmness' there and I don't feel alone.

"Ohhh oaky I would love to join you and your mom in dinner so I can apologize for my actions earlier"

"Don't worry mom said that you're so cute earlier when you bolted to the street she find it funny that you're so shocked and at panic to get out"

Then the waitress put our orders on the table. We just continue to chat. Based on our conversation I knew that Emily's father is already dead and her mom is on nightshift at her work. I also share some of my life stories with her. When I tell her that I'm living alone on our house I can see that she is in shocked but she didn't asked further question I find it sweet of her, For not pushing the topic and giving me the will to tell the story on my own.

When we're finished to eat what we orders. We head to their house.

"Em, are you sure it's okay if I join you and your mom for dinner?" I asked her still in disbelieve of their kindness.

Then we entered their house it is really warm in here I can feel the love and the happiness in this house I wish someday I can be part of something like this, part of a family. I'm not saying that I don't consider Hanna as a family I really do, she is like a sister that I didn't have but, Hanna and I have the same family situation but unlike her I don't live with either of my parents. They just give me my allowance. It's been a year since the last time I saw my mom or my dad.

"Paige, Paige, are you okay?" I hear Emily's mom asked me

"Yes, Mrs Fields sorry I just remember something" I said then lowers my head from the embarrassment.

"Just call me Pam, Paige we're where we? Oh I remember Paige I want you to join us every dinner besides you're living just a few meters from our house" Then she smiled at me. I can feel the motherly love from Pam. It's been a while since I felt it with someone.

"I love to but..." Pam didn't let me finished talking

"No buts' Paige I would also love Emily to have some company in here during the night. Okay Paige" Then she looked at me then to Em like she is asking for Em to help her in convincing me to say yes to her offer

"Yeah Paige mom's right you could also help me with school" Then she smiled at me.

"You heard it Paige you're not bothering anyone, and think your others your part of the family now" then they looked at me. I can feel the sincerity on them.

"Okay I will eat dinner here thanks Pam and Em" then we continue our meal and our conversation.

EPOV

After our dinner mom already leave. I'm happy that she asked Paige to eat dinner with us from now on. It makes me sad when Paige told me that she is the only one living on that big house. What kind of parents would do that to their child?

"Em I think I should better go now I don't want to sleep in here again." then she laugh then stands up to get her bag on the floor

"Yeah it's getting late, I'll walk you to the door" I said. Then lead the way to the door

"Bye Em thanks again for the dinner, and good night" then she taps the top of my head.

"Okay bye see you tomorrow" then I closed the door.

**In the morning**

PPOV

I'm already halfway on my way towards the school when it rained

"GOD! It's raining!" I didn't bother to run unlike the other people. I just walk as if it's not raining. Then I feel that the rain is not hitting me I looked up and notice that someone is sharing her/his umbrella. I look at my side.

"Hi Paige why are you walking on the rain? You might get sick" then she hand me something.

"What's this?" I asked her

"I know that you didn't eat breakfast and I know that you didn't bring some umbrella" Then she walked

"Wow thanks I'll return this to you later" Then I smiled at her

**At the school**

EPOV

When Paige and I are walking to go to our respective lockers I can sense that some of the students are gossiping something then they are looking at us. Then I hear Paige slam her locker door. Then she glared to those students whose looking at our direction. Sometimes Paige and Spencer are so similar and I think they're really compatible with each other.

Then I can see Hanna running in our direction I can feel the heat on my face and the butterflies on my stomach. Everything goes into slow motion I feel like she is running into my arms

"PAIGE!" Then I snapped back on the reality due to her scream everybody look at her

"Nice entrance Hanna" I saw that Paige is laughing at the antics of her best friend

"Paige is the rumours true?" she asked with wide eye

"YEAH EM I'm just absent for one day! Is it true?" It's now Paige turn to blush and stand there like stone.

"Hey Em! Why are you blushing!? Is it true? Tell me" Spencer asked me again

"Yeah Paige! Tell us what's happening!" It's Hanna's turn to interrogate her best friend.

Paige and I looked at each other still confused on what was happening then we look at Spencer and Hanna with confusion?

They both say in unison and they point to the both of us.

"Is it true that you and you are dating?!"

[a/n: please review I want to know what do you think ]


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

PPOV

I feel like something heavy is thrown on me. I hope the earth just open up and swallow me. I just stare at them. What should I do!? Spencer will think that I'm after her best friend. Emily and I should fix this before it slipped out of our control.

"What are you saying? Who told you that?" then I point to Emily. "Fields and I are not dating why would you think of that? Right Fields?" then I looked at Emily to ask for her support on this

"Yeah who told you that Paige and I are dating?" She asked Spencer.

"Someone saw you at the brew yesterday laughing and everything, that's what I've heard" Hanna answered then looked at me and Emily

"Yeah then last night I'm about to go to Emily's house then I saw you leaving" It's Spencer's turn to reason out.

You can't really hide something in this small town. Then I sigh

"It is not what its look like" it's my turn to answer but Emily and I said it in unison. Oh God why is this happening. Then I can see that Hanna and Spencer raise their brow with questioning look.

"GOD Spencer it is not true! Actually I'm just helping Paige with..." I hear Emily then I glared at her she can't just say to Spencer that I like her. So I nudge her side.

"Yeah Emily invited me to eat dinner with her and her mom. It's nothing besides we're actually neighbors"

I can see that Hanna is now taking in our alibi but Spencer is still starring at me and I can't help but look away and blush because she is looking at me. Then when Spencer was about to ask something the bell rang

"Save by the bell" I mumbled.

**Lunch break**

EPOV

God what would I do?! What would Hanna think I'm using her best friend to get over with her! I really need to fix this ASAP, but i will not stay away from Paige that's for sure we will just intensify the rumours if we do that besides I like Paige. There's something that pulling me to stay and know her but I just can't figure it.

"Hey Paige sit here!" I hear Spencer call out Paige.

I can see that Paige is blushing now. Still in disbelieve that Spencer is asking her to sit with us.

"Hi Em" It's now my turn to blush. Hanna is talking to me God I hope she didn't notice that I'm blushing I can't even say Hi to her I just returned her smile. Then they sit on the space in front of Spencer and me.

"Wow Paige you have pack lunch again when did you learn how to cook?" I hear Hanna ask Paige. Oh no! 'Don't tell them Paige! You will just make this whole US bigger!' then I glared to Paige she didn't answer. And there's a few seconds of silence they are still waiting for the answer.

"Wow you two have the same pack lunch, is there something you need to tell us?" it was Spencer this time. God SPENCE you notice that! My brain is about to shut down if I say that I did made the lunch of Paige, they would get the wrong impression. Think! Think! Think Fields! Right! Why did I forget !?

"Spencer it's nothing mom said that I should give some of the food to Paige. I also made something for you and Hanna" Thank God I prepared something for them. Then I hand it over to Spencer then to Hanna.

"Thanks Em, your really sweet" I'm blushing again redder than before. My finger linger with the fingertips of Hanna Wow it's just the fingertips and my heart is about to do hundred of summersaults.

"Thanks" I finally mange to say then Paige kicked me under the table I glared at her but I realized that I'm still starring like a fool at Hanna

I can see that Spencer is still confused of what's happening but she decided to just drop the subject.

"Ahmm guys do you have plans for this weekend? I want to make it up to you about yesterday. I also wanted to introduce someone." Spencer tells us then we all agreed to meet up later at the brew.

**Later that evening**

EPOV

Paige and I should start our plan this weekend. We could start planning tonight. Then I looked at the clock. It's already 6pm I should better start preparing for dinner.

"Emily someone's at the door maybe its Paige!" I hear mom shouting. She's also preparing to go to work but it's our rule in this house to at least eat together every dinner.

"Oh Paige what took you so long? what are does?" I can see that she is balancing 2 paper bags on her arms.

"I can't resist tasting your delicious cooking Fields! Just help me here my arms are getting numb. "

Then I took the paper bags from her

"What are these anyway?" I ask her as I inspect what's in the paper bags.

"Oh some groceries it's the least I can do to say thank you for inviting me here." Then she grin at me

"But..."Paige put her fingers in my lips to shut me up.

"No buts Fields it is nothing compared to the kindness of you and you're mom" then she grinned again. Then help me in taking out the products from the bag.

"Hi Paige, how was your day? I thought you will never show up."

"It's okay Mrs. Fields, thanks for asking. You can have my word Mrs. Fields" Paige said then smiled at my mom.

"So can you promise to call me Pam instead" Then mom smiled at Paige. I can see that mom is really fond of Paige maybe she also feels the pull that Paige McCullers have.

"You got me their Mrs..." Then mom raised her brow at Paige.

"Pam I mean Pam, God Em your mom is a bit scary sometimes. Hahaha" Then mom shakes her head from left to right.

"YES! I totally agree with you on that Paige!" then we all laugh

The dinner went well but time passed really quickly.

"Paige I really enjoy having you here but I really need to go, Come back here tomorrow and have dinner with us again, okay?" after that mom kissed me on the forehead then hugged me and Paige then she leave.

"Bye mom" "Bye Pam" Paige and I said in unison.

After that I closed the door then faced Paige.

"So..." I start.

"So...?" then Paige looked at me quizzically

"We need to start to start planning on what should we do in our little trip this weekend" Then I grinned like a fool imagining the things that might happen on our little trip. GOD I CAN'T WAIT!

PPOV

"I really need to go home now Fields if you want you could walk with me then let's have the talk while we're walking and I will also invite you to have some coffee, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay, I also wanted to see your place let's go! let's go!" she said with eagerness

"Relax Fields, if your that energetic in front of Hanna we would have less problem. Hahaha I remember your face when you hand her the packed lunch you're so hilarious there. " then I bumped her on the shoulder

"Look who's talking, you're about to run when Spencer called you out during lunch. I thought you'll just collapse there." Then I can hear her giggles. Then we slowly start our walk.

"No I'm not I'm just surprised that she called me out." Then I turned my face to look at Emily I can sense that she's feeling cold so I removed my scarf then put it on her.

"Here wear this you're freezing." Then we continued our walk. I just put my hands in my pocket to feel some warmness.

"Thanks Paige. I'm really freezing. So tell do you have a plan for our little trip?" I asked her.

"Yeah for you and Spence. You know you could ask her to go surfing or just ask her to play anything just bring out her competitive nature. I'm sure she'll accept it and I will just give Hanna some company on the process." She said

"Yeah I guess it's a good plan Hanna is also afraid of ghost. We could scare her so she could be clingy maybe she may hug you accidentally" I smiled when I remember the night that Hanna and I watch a horror movie. She's screams that make my eardrums hurt then holds on to my arms like it's about to break. I can't wait to see what will happen to Emily if she's the one on my shoes. I looked at her because she doesn't reply to my suggestion and I can't help but laugh.

"Fields your drooling. Hahaha" Then I wipe her mouth to exaggerate my teasing.

We entered the big empty house then i prepare the coffee that I promised to her.

"Wait their Fields just, feel free to sit anywhere." Then I left to go to the kitchen.

EPOV

When I entered the house of Paige I can feel the sadness it holds. I do now understand why mom invited her to have dinner with us every day. Mom knows how it feels to live alone. It is when she's pregnant then my father died. She knows how sad it would feel and for Paige to experience that, this early in her life. This only intensified my respect for Paige. She's really amazing and strong for her to take all of this and still manage to smile as if nothing is happening. Then I walked to go to the kitchen when I felt that I stepped on something.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

PPOV

I'm really happy that Pam invited me to have dinner with them. It gives me the feeling of having a real family. The Field's are really kind at heart and so full of love. I'm really glad that I've meet someone like them, someone who's Capable of loving others without waiting to have something in return.

"Fields here's your..." I notice that she's holding something. Oh my God! I immediately place the coffee on the nearest table then grab the album from her.

"Hahaha! God Paige YOU'RE hiding, hundred picture of SPENCER! Stalker hahaha" she still laughing hard

"She's so beautiful amazing and perfect. She's really an awesome subject for photography." I said then remember the time when I took those pictures. She grabs it again then looks at each picture thoroughly

"Yeah you're really good at this, is this just a hobby or you took lessons?" She asked still scanning every picture.

"Nope. It's all because Spencer is the subject that's why it's beautiful." Then I notice that she stopped and now staring at one photo.

"Hey, Fields you're having a crush on your best friend because of that photo?" Then I go to her side to have a look on what caught her attention.

"Can I have this one?!" She said with lost puppy eyes! Who can say no to that!

"Damn it Fields no need to use that tactics you can have it, If you want I can take some picture's of Hanna for you" after that Emily is like a child on Christmas day. Bouncing and smiling. Then she's nodding eagerly.

After that, we talked about our agenda and I asked Emily if she knew the Friend, Spencer is talking about but just like me she don't have any clue on who's that person.

"Fields do you think Spencer have something special for that person?" I asked her. It really bothers me, what if Spencer already has someone special, am I only doing this for nothing? Waiting for something that would never come true

"I don't think so Paige, if that's true Spencer would not invite us to join them" She said then lay on the floor. Then I follow her action.

"Yeah you're right." Then there's a minute of silence between us.

"Em, I want to help in preparing the lunch of Spencer." Then I closed my eyes due to the exhaustion

"Hmmm. Okay" She replied sleepily.

I didn't notice that I took a nap on the floor and I saw that Emily is still lying in there. It's already late so I carry her, and then bring her to my room. I texted Pam to let her know that Emily is with me, I don't want her to worry when she gets home.

* * *

EPOV

My body has its own body clock so I wake up all by myself. When I opened my eyes I didn't know where I am. The last thing I remember is I go with Paige then we talk the whole night, but to what I remember I slept on the floor and not here. I get up and try to find the switch of the light. When the lights are on I saw that Paige is sleeping on then made up bed on the floor she looks really peaceful in that state. I look around then I see a picture frame. I picked it up and looked who's in it. I can't recognize the other two faces but I know the child in the middle is Paige. She looks really happy in this. I think it's her mom and her dad.

"Emily, are you awake?" I hear her say in still sleepy mode.

"Yeah I'm about to go home I'll prepare our food. I remember that you're going to help me with it" Then I returned the frame on its place.

"Come on Fields I want to make the best lunch Spencer will ever taste!" Then she grabbed my arm to yank me to go back to our house.

"Easy McCullers we have plenty of time to prepare." Then I laugh at her. She's really sweet deep inside.

"Paige thanks for letting me sleep in your bed last night you didn't need to carry me" then I nudged her in the shoulders to hide that I'm blushing.

"It is not for free Fields You will teach me how to cook those amazing dishes!" Then she gave me her signature grin.

At SCHOOL

* * *

PPOV

I'm really excited to give the lunch I made to Spencer. I wanted the time to just fast-forward then play when I'm about to see her again. After the bell rang I'm the first person who bolted outside. I bumped to some student and one of them almost knocked up the paper bag.

"Hey watch out!" then I glared at him. Now I know why Hanna said that it is a blessing that people are afraid of you. After that the crowd of students just clear the path, for me to walk on it at ease.

"I'm still glaring at them to maintain the scene but deep inside I'm grinning like a fool. I reach our table and set everything.

Wow Paige did you cook all of that, this time?" Hanna said then she attempts to get some of the food but I slapped her hands.

"No, no, no, Hanna that's not for you" I said then give her something else.

"For whom it is then?" She asked then she continues

"is it for Em..."

"No of course not. It's for...no I mean it's for the four of us but can we wait until they arrive?"

"Hi there Paige. Wow did you prepare all of this Paige?!" I hear Spencer; know I'm really smiling and blushing like a fool.

"Nope she help me, do all of that" Emily answered for me then they sit in front of us it's always like that it's like our seating assignment know.

"So are you ready for tomorrow? I really want to have some off-day from this town" Hanna said the she sigh.

"Wow Em you also know how to bake? Let me taste some of it" then Hanna eat the piece of cake on the spoon that Emily is using. I thought that Emily will just fall on the floor because of that. She's so flustered and dumbfounded around Hanna but suddenly Hanna saw someone then she stood up.

"Guy's see you tomorrow I promise I won't be late" then she smiled at us after that Spencer stands up too because someone's calling her and it's too noisy to answer a phone call.

"Tomorrow, don't forget, Bye Paige. Em thought you well with the cooking stuff thank you for the food" Then she leaves.

"DID YOU SAW THAT PAIGE!" Emily interrupts me with me and my thoughts of Spence.

"Saw what Fields?" She still shining brightly because of happiness

"IT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!" then she look at me with wide eyes still in disbelief

I can't help but laugh. Then I throw some crumbs to her.

"Really Fields! Oh my god something is really wrong with you" then I stand up and knocked on her head

"Hahaha know I understand why they think you're creepy" Come on, before you completely loose your mind

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING

EPOV

I am preparing my things for our trip tomorrow. I'm so excited! I can feel that something amazing is going to happen on that trip. I also wanted to meet the friend of Spencer. I don't know anything about her yet, and it adds to the enigma of her character. Then I felt that something hit me on the back of my head.

"Hey Fields! You're spacing out again?" Then I glared at her this person is really confusing, sometimes she's so mean sometimes so sweet.

"You still can't get over to the INDERICT KISS" then she lay down on the bed again

"Yeah I know that it's pathetic but it's something" Then I continue on double checking my list

* * *

PPOV

I don't want to ruin the mood of Emily or tell her something that I'm not even sure, but I feel that there's something wrong with Hanna. She's always staring into emptiness. I can also feel that something is bothering her. I felt guilty sometimes because I'm always with Emily and I'm not always there for her.

"Em I need to go I don't want to be late for tomorrow I'll be here tomorrow to help you" Then I leave.

I entered the empty house again. I really felt the coldness in here, unlike the warm thagt I feel on the house of the Fields. Then my phone vibrated I looked at it, to know who is calling.

"Arghhh" Then I cancel it.

"He only remembers me when he needs something or when his conscience is devouring him."


	8. Chapter 8

[Guest: yep this is a paily story the mystery friend will be revealed in this chapter :D]

Chapter 8

EPOV

We're on our way to Spencer's house. Paige and I are both excited and are plan are all fixed by this time.

"By the end of this trip Spencer and you will be..." I said while looking at Paige but I noticed that her mind is somewhere else then I follow her gaze.

I know why Paige has that kind of reaction. Spencer is hugging someone. I can't see the face of the one she's hugging. Then Spence let go of the hug then she walk to our spot.

"Em Paige your already here! Let's put your bags in the car"

Then Paige followed Spencer to help her in settling our things. Now I'm the only one here and the friend that Spencer wanted to introduce to us. She still has her back on me. Then she slowly turned around. So now I can have a better view on her face.

"WHAT! IS THIS TRUE?" Then I looked at my right and I can see that Hanna is already there and she has the same reaction as me

"Guy's I want you to meet Alison Dilaurentis" Spencer said with the grin in her face.

"WOW Spence you know her you knew HER! Why didn't you told us, that you knew a celebrity" Hanna Said then she come forward to poke the cheek of Alison.

"Are you for real? I only saw you on the magazines. Know your here I'm not a fan so don't worry about the stalking and stuff I'm just shock" I can sense that Alison freeze or something on that comment but Hanna didn't notice it so grinned then hugged Alison.

Then Paige whisper to me

"Who's that, is she famous or something?" Paige asked then she looked at the girl in front of us.

"Yeah I think so. I saw her on the magazines before" Then I looked again at Alison she is still talking to Hanna and Spencer. Then she looked at our direction then smiled. After that Hanna runs and grabs both the hands of Paige and me.

"So you're Emily" Then she hugged me. "I already liked you based on what Spencer told me" she whispered in my ear.

PPOV

I really don't know who this Alison is; I'm not a big fan of fashion industry. it's more on Hanna's thing. It's just a first impression but I feel that there is something, that she's hiding from us. All those smile and sweet gesture she's giving us,I- I find it... I don't know. Then she looked then smiled at me. I just nod in her direction to let her know that I acknowledge her presence.

"So everybody is here let's go!" Spencer put her hands on my shoulder then I look down to hide my face. Then when Spencer started walking towards the car I saw that Alison is looking at me and she is smirking. OH MY GOD did she know? She just saw me today and I don't even say a thing to Spencer. To hide my discomfort I just glare at her but she is still smirking. Like she's telling me that she knew something. I'm starting to dislike this person. So to stop myself from having a bad day I just turn around to go to the car.

"I know that look Paigey" She whispered in my ear.

I stop on my tracks because of that then Hanna grabs Alison and they sit at the back with Emily.

"Hey Paige! Are you okay? Hop in we're leaving" Spencer called me then she give me her beautiful smile. The only seat left is in front and Spencer is the one assign to drive.

After two hours of drive we already reach our destination. It's really mesmerizing in here. The cabin is near the river and this place looks really cosy.

"It's really beautiful in here" I said when I'm standing on the small pier near the cabin

"Yeah Ali and I used to have vacation in here when we're little, this is their vacation house but it's been a years since the last time someone use this house" Spencer said then she sit on the wooden floorboard. I sit beside her.

"You and Ali seem to be really close" Then I looked at her. She's looking up the sky but her eyes we're closed.

"Yeah but I don't really understand her sometimes" Then she looked at me and now I can see her big brown orbs. This place is nothing in compare to her beautiful eyes. I just stare at it for a moment. Then I manage to reply

"Why?" She just stared at me for a moment not saying anything and when she's about to say something.

"Hey lovebirds! We need some help inside" Alison said then Spencer shoot up from her sitting position.

"Sorry Paige, you witness my dramatics just forget that, we should be happy and unwinding in this trip" Then she pulled me to get up.

"You can always talk to me about anything Spence, anything" Then I give her a smile

"Hey Paige! Help us with this cleaning stuff!" Hanna is now the one shouting.

"Em could manage that she's so addicted to cleaning! And making everything squeaky clean" Spencer replied .

"Yeah that's true! Let her do her hobby Han" then Spencer playfully punch me on my shoulder.

"You're so mean McCullers" she said but she is laughing.

"No, I'm not mean I'm actually giving her a favour" Then I shrugged.

EPOV

I really don't mind the cleaning stuff. Since I was a child my mom thought me this stuff ever since. So it's like part of my system. So when Ali said that the house is a mess it didn't disappoint me. Yeah it sounds weird but I really like this stuff .It takes my mind off of something. I already finished cleaning the Living area and the kitchen. I go upstairs to find some other rooms to clean so I enter one of the doors.

I walked inside its really spacious in here. I'm now standing in front of a curtain.

"I should also clean this place"

Then I hear something it sounds like water running from the shower

"Who is it?" I her someone said behind the curtain

"S-Sorry I-I d-didn't notice I'll leave immediately" I said while stuttering then when I'm about to turn on my heels. The person behind the curtain grabs my wrist.

"You're pretty daring for coming in, while someone is taking a shower." Said the voice behind the curtain, based on her voice I know that it is Alison. Oh my God what should I do?

"I-it wasn't on purpose!" I replied immediately

"Its fine, I'll keep it a secret from everyone if we do it now..." Alison said. I'm panicking now

"W-What are you saying?" I try to pull my hand away from her, but she just holds on my wrist tighter.

"Don't you want to do it with me?"

"Do what?!"Then I'm about to collapse there on the floor.

Then I hear that she opened the curtain. I just closed my eyes.

"Clean the bathtub!" She said enthusiastically then I slowly opened my eyes

"My god Em, what were you thinking about?!" I'm still standing there dumbfounded

"Hahahahhaha That expression is priceless!" she is still laughing hard I'm too embarrassed right now I just want the floor to swallow me. So I run to get out of the room. Then I bumped with Paige

"What's with the rush Fields?" She said then she put her hands on my shoulder to help me in steadying myself.

"Paige" I'm about to cry with the embarrassment.

"Okay Em, tell me, what happen? Did you see some ghost?" Then she smirked at me cockily

"Alison is pretending to take shower and she's toying with me." I said then after I told her the story. She hugged me. Her chin is on top of my head and she's rubbing my back to make me feel safe.

"I'll teach her a lesson! I'm the only one allowed to make fun of you!" then I playfully punched her stomach.

"Ouch fields! You wound me! I will not help you!" then she let go of the hug. I don't know why but I really felt safe in her arms. She put her hands on her stomach in order to pretend that she's really hurt. I laugh at her antics and then I looked upstairs and I saw that Allison is standing there looking at us she's smirking like she knew something that we don't. Then I returned my gaze at Paige she is now having her signature grin.

"Hey guy's we have an emergency" I hear Spencer said behind my back.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

EPOV

I find it really amusing, every time Paige saw Spencer talk to her or just look at her. I can feel the happiness and contentment radiating within her. Then I saw Hanna descending from the stairs. She didn't notice that I'm starring at her because she's looking at Spencer and listening to what she is saying. She's still talkative and always smiling when she's talking with any of us but I can sense that something's bothering her. We're not that close but I know her. I know that there is something wrong. For one year of looking and stealing glances from afar, I can say that something's off with her. My trains of thought we're cut off when Alison grabs my arm.

"Emily is staying here" She said to Spencer and she tightens her hold to my arm. Then I looked at her quizzically. What the hell's happening?

"Is it okay with you Em?" Spencer asked me. I really don't want to know what to say, I don't even know what's happening. Then suddenly...

"I'll just stay here too I'm so tired" Hanna said then she give a strained smile. Then I find this as an opportunity to our plan. Then I noticed that Paige is still glaring at Alison while Ali is just smiling at Paige. I know that Paige really don't like Alison. Anyone can notice it by just looking at the both of them and I understand where Paige's opinion is coming.

"Paige can go with you Spence she won't bite besides we both know that you... "

"Okay Paige we need to go" Spencer said not letting Alison finished what she's about to say.

After Paige and Spencer walked out through the door I shrugged to loosen the hold of Alison in my arm. Then I went outside to follow Hanna.

PPOV

I really don't get that Alison. She's projecting that she's innocent and sweet but I know that she is not. It is just a mask to hide her true colour. I really don't know why Spencer is even friends with her.

After 20 minutes of drive we already find some convenience store. Spencer gets all the items on the list that Emily gave to her while I get some Ice cream. I want to cheer up my best friend even with the use of Ice-cream. After a long talk I already convinced Spencer to let me drive I know that she is exhausted and I let her take a rest even for just a couple of minute.

"Paige, do you want to eat the Ice cream? " I quickly glance at her direction to see if she's serious but I saw that she is already digging with the paper bag in order to find the ice-creams.

"I really want to eat it now." Then I turn off the engine and look at her. I can see that she is pouting. I found that really cute she's making me fall even harder.

"Don't worry Spence we're already here, we can eat the ice cream after we put the stuff in the kitchen."

After that I get off of the car and immediately go to her side to open the door. I helped her carry the bags. When everything is settled Spencer called Emily to let her know that she can start with the cooking.

"Stop Em you're scaring me!" Hanna screams then she put her hands on the mouth of Emily to make her stop. I can see that Alison is just sighing then she gets up and starts walking to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked her

"Upstairs it getting boring in here" she said the walk passed me.

"What were you two talking about" I asked Hanna but she's so pale and agitated I think I know what we're they talking about.

"Oh nothing, just the ghost and horror films" Emily said grinning from ear to ear.

"What was that?!" I screamed

"WHERE?!" Hanna screamed then she hugged Emily. This is really hilarious. Hanna is holding Emily like her life depends on her but then Emily is just sitting there like a statue.

"Now I know that you're really mean McCullers, hahaha Hanna is about to collapse because of you!" Spencer is still laughing hard. I walked to the kitchen to get something. When I'm about to go back to the living area Spencer glance at me. I raised and shake the two little ice cream tub. Then I saw that Spencer smiled then she walks towards me. We go outside to sit on the dock. This spot is definitely my new favourite place.

We just sit there in silence for a minute enjoying the cold breeze of the night. Then I looked up. I saw that the moon is clearly visible this night.

"Ahmm Spence" I said still looking at the sky.

"Hmmmm? " She replied

"I-Is there something between you and Alison?" I asked know looking at the reflection of the moon in the river.

"Nope where just friends, how about you, what's going on between you and Em?" Know I looked at her but she averted her eyes and know she's the one looking somewhere else. I did answer her I just look at her.

"Oh come on Paige spill! Is there something I need to know about you and my best friend?" she bumped me with her shoulder

"There's nothing going on between us, and I-I liked ..." I can't find the courage to say that she's the one that I like. God Paige this is it say that you like her!

"Look there's a meteor!" She beamed at me then I just looked up to see it but it's already gone.

"Arghhh I didn't saw it." She just giggled

"Too slow McCullers, too slow, now what we're you saying?" Now she's looking deep in to my brown orbs.

"Ahmm n-nothing I just want to know if you felt something special with someone." I asked her but I can't really sit there and looked at her beautiful brown eyes.

She didn't answer I can feel that she's thinking of what she's going to say.

"Paige, do you believe in ghost?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know I never saw one" now I looked at her but she's not looking at me she's looking still at the sky.

"I believe ghosts exist in this world but I've never seen them and I don't believe people who said they've seen them. I've also thought about this in the same way: I believe in the future, I'll fall in love, get married, and become happy. But actually, I've never had that feeling for anyone before. I feel distant to those who talk about love in this world. That's because I can't see it. Since ghosts don't exist, I'll never see them." After she said that she looked at me

I just stared at her not knowing what's she's implying then she continued.

"I hope I answered your question with that"

"I think it would be cool if even once I can see some"

"Ahmm if you want we could find and hunt ghost someday." Then she gives me a small smile.

"Yeah we can do that sometimes" I returned her smile.

"SPENCER! PAIGE! What are you waiting there! Let's eat" Hanna shouted from the door.

I get up and offered my hand to Spencer to help her in getting up. She took my hand the smiled at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Paige POV

"Good Morning Han" I greeted Hanna when I saw her standing in front of her locker. From my distance and to what I observe Hanna is not having enough sleep I wonder whats happening the last few month she seems to be lively and happy.

"Hey, Hanna what's wrong?" I tap her shoulder, when she didn't respond at me

"Oh! Paige how long have you been there? N-Nothings wrong I better get going see you at lunch" She said then run away

This morning my worries for Hanna intensified I want to know what's happening to her but I don't want to pressure her in telling me. I guess it is better if I just wait then let her open up on her own. I'll just wait until she's ready. Then someone closed my locker door and I'm surprised when I saw who is standing behind it.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" I almost drop my things.

"What's with the face Paige, you're not happy to see me here?" Alison said with her signature smile

I just roll my eyes at her then, walked passed her but she pull me lightly in my shoulder to stop me on my tracks.

"You can't just leave me here Paige" I really don't know what's running on her head.

"Hi Paige" I hear Spencer's voice

"Oh Ali you're already here I didn't know you would come early" Spencer said then she started digging in her locker.

"I need to come here early because it is my first day so I need to know what's happening around here" Alison said still not leaving her gaze on me.

"If you want I can give you a tour before the class starts" Spencer said still facing her locker.

"Don't worry Paige already offered some help" I looked at Alison in confusion I don't remember offering some help. When I'm about to protest Alison grabbed me and locked our arms. Okay this is getting weird. When we're on the more secluded area I pushed Alison to free myself from her grip.

"Okay cut the crap Alison, What do you want?" I glared at her.

"I just want to know you. So I can understand why you are so special." She said while she's caressing my face using her finger tips. I push her hands away from me but she caught it the pulled me in then whispered something

"Are you afraid that I don't see something good in you just like everybody?"

I step backward to and just duck my head. Yeah she's right Hanna, Emily and Spencer were the only person who can normally talk to me, the rest can't even look me in the eyes. Who can blame them I always snapped at them and give them dagger looks. When I'm about to look at Alison she is already gone.

E POV

This morning I saw Hanna and I wave to her but she didn't even notice me. I can feel that something's wrong with her. The Hanna that I know is always jolly and never snob anyone she knows even those person she didn't know she always smile to them. I really want to find out what's happening with her so I started my search in order to find where the hell Paige is. She can give me answers, right? I walk in the secluded area hoping to see Paige somewhere. Then I saw Alison. I know that it is her I don't know who's with her but from where I stand I can see that something's going on in there. Is she bullying someone again just like what she did to me in the shower? Then Alison starts to walk away from the person she is with. When she saw me she just gives me her signature smile. That smile full of innocence that somewhat looks like mocking.

When I'm about to leave that person turns around I can't believe that it is Paige. I can see the sadness in her eyes I wonder what Alison said to her. Paige really has this magical pull. I want to go there and soothe all her sadness. Then I guess she saw me because she smiles then walks toward me like nothing happens in there.

"Hi Fields are you following me? Your class is on the other side of the building right?" Then she smiled cockily.

"In your dreams McCullers I just want to ask you something"

"What is it?" I can feel that she sense the seriousness in my voice

"I just want to ask if what's bothering Hanna I saw her earlier but she just ignored me when I wave at her" I asked

"Ohh about that, I don't know She didn't tell me something about it, let's just wait and let her open up when she's ready"

"Oh before I forget here is your lunch and the umbrella too" I gave her the paper bag.

"You're really want to be at my good side Fields? You think you can get me with your bribery?" She said playfully

"Don't worry Fields I already like you for my best friend you don't need to do this, but thanks anyway" she said then she taps the top of my head.

"Good to hear that but don't worry it is from the grocery you bought so it is basically yours I just cooked it for you"

"Okay, okay it is mine but promise me that tomorrow you will not make any pack lunch even for yourself. Promise me" Then she give me her McCullers smile again

"Okay I won't"

...

Lunch

P POV

"Hi Paige" Someone whispered seductively in my ear. I just sat their frozen in my sit because I know who owns that voice. I really don't know what's her game is. Then she sit on the chair in front of me. I just concentrate on my food and didn't bother to look at Alison.

"Hi Ali, Hi Paige" Spencer greeted. Then I look at her and I can't hide the smile forming in my lips. Spencer really saves my day, she always will.

"Wow Em your lunch seems delicious" Alison said when Emily, Hanna and Spencer were settled down

I'm staring at Spencer and didn't understand any conversation they are having until I saw Spencer choked. Oh my God what happen then she looked at something else. What's happening here?

"Hey! Paige, are you even listening to me? You we're just staring there like a fool for several minute" I glare at Alison for interrupting me in my day dreaming.

"What!?" I barked at her angrily.

"Calm down there Paigey" I hear Hanna then I glared at her too. She just put her arms up

"Never mind I'll just ask Emily about it and Spence I think it is safer if you put some leash on her" Alison said then she looked at Spencer.

After my glaring contest with Alison the bell rang.

E POV

I'm about to collapse there when Alison asked Paige why did we seems to have identical lunch. If we tell Alison that I prepare the lunch it will only intensify the rumours and that's the last thing on our priorities. I saw that Spencer is red as a tomato when Alison said that she needs to put a leash on Paige. Am I missing something here? Then Hanna just hummed something like nothing's going on around her. Does Spencer and Hanna are still having a doubt that we are only friends and nothing more.

"Hey Paige are you just going to sit there for the next few hours? Come on get up" I pull her when I noticed that were the only one left in our table then we head to our next class.

"Hi there love birds" Noel Khan stood in front of us to make us stop. Then she looked at me.

"We're not lovebirds" I said then rolled my eyes at him. This rumour is really getting in my nerves.

Paige just glare at Noel and I think it really intimidate him. I wonder how Paige did that. For me she's not that scary in fact she's so funny and caring. Arghhh I forgot Paige is such a taco hard on the outside and soft inside. Noel just put his arms up. Why does a lot of people do that today what's with the gesture?!

"I just want to invite you personally to the Party at my vacation house near the lake it's on Friday it would be lovely if you bring your new friend as well" Then Noel walk away without looking at Paige I think he is afraid of her but not to me. I just sigh at this

"Asshole" I hear Paige mumbled. I just Smiled and nod

"Definitely"

A/N: Sorry for the late update my schedule is so tight lately and school activities are really kicking my butt XD... Please leave some reviews and suggestion if you want


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

E POV

Paige and I didn't walk home together today. She said that it is better to lessen the rumours about us. So here I am walking all by myself. It's not that I'm not used to this set up but I can say that now I believe that sometimes we never knew what's missing until it's gone.

I stop on my track when I saw someone behind the car who seems to be hiding from someone or something. I moved closer to the person who is behind the car in order to see what is happening. When I'm near but not too obvious I realized that the person hiding behind the car is a guy with camera. I guess he is stalking someone. So I observed on my surroundings hoping to catch what he is waiting for. Then I saw Alison walking on the street then the guy started taking pictures of her.

The guy continued following Alison and I just follow him, I think something bad will happen later but I prefer to wait and see if something is really about to happen.

_ring ring_

"Em, where the hell are you?! I'm here at the brew for the past 15 minutes!" I hear Spencer on the other end.

"Sorry Spence I forgot that we are going to meet but don't worry I'm on my way" I said then I ended the call. Then I notice that the creepy guy is nowhere to be found

"Hey! What are you doing leave her alone" I hear someone yell then I look around to find where the voice is coming from.

P POV

I'm walking alone again on my way home. I just used the gossip running around the school for Emily to leave me alone. It's not that I don't want her company but the past few days someone is really bothering me I don't want him to show up and make a scene while I'm with somebody.

Then I saw Alison walking and I can sense that she is a little bit jumpy because from my spot I can see that she is always looking around. Like she feels like someone is watching her and her every move. I really don't get her attitude and I also don't know what her game is. She always seems to know everything happening around her.

I'm just keeping my distance when someone come closer then took some pictures. I saw That Alison walked to the guy then she throw the camera. I thought that she can take care of the situation. Then the guy became violent and holds Alison on the wrist.

"Hey! What are you doing leave her alone" I shouted then run at them but the guy didn't care.

"I said leave her!" He hugged then tried to kiss Alison but Alison just slap him hard in the face. The guy became angrier then he slapped Alison by using his back hand.

"Bitch!" He hissed at Alison who is now sitting slumped on the road.

That scene really get into my nerves so when I'm close enough to the asshole guy I hold him on his shirt then when I'm about to punch him I stopped. I'm really shaking with anger now. He smiled at me

"What? You're afraid? Are you the new toy of that bitch?" Then he spit at the direction of Alison.

"No I'm not! But I know her" Then I punched him hard in the jaw. Then pushed him that make him stumbled.

"Run! Before I kick your butt!" I barked then glared at him. The guy is so afraid that he couldn't even walk properly so he crawl but when he is stood up, his knees is not letting him.

"Alison, are you okay?" I kneeled to look at Alison. I knew that the asshole hit her hard in the face. She is looking at the ground and her face in not visible because of her long hair. I shake her a little on the shoulder then tucked the hair behind her ear to see if she was hurt badly. But I'm surprise when I saw that she is smirking. She nudges my hand that is holding her chin. Then she looked at me in the eye.

"Why are you smiling? He almost did some terrible things to you and yet you are smiling!" I said then I get up. I give her a hand but she just ignored it

"You know, this year is going to be amazing" She whispered in my ear then she turns and started to walk. I just stood there dumbfounded what does she mean?

When my mind starts to work normally again I walked then followed her. I don't care if the oldman shows up. Alison is not safe and she needs someone now.

"And by the way you don't have to protect me I can take care of myself" She said in a low voice that I think I only imagined.

"I know what you feel I also find it weird when someone is taking care of me" Then she looked at me

"But I think it's good that you let someone do for you sometimes" I continued Then looked at her. I can see that her right cheek is reddish because of the incident a while ago.

"Yeah maybe sometimes" Then she returned her gaze ahead of us.

Emily POV

I just stand there watching how Paige protected Alison from the creepy guy. Paige is really amazing. I wonder why people didn't see that. She can make anyone fall hard for her if she will just show the real Paige McCullers. I know that Spencer will surely love her and that is for sure.

I don't know what Alison whispered in her but I saw that it really affects Paige. I saw Alison smirked when she walks away from Paige, her smile that indicates that she knew something, something that no one else noticed.

I didn't wait for another call from Spencer she really gets cranky when you make her wait. So when I entered the brew I searched for Spence. When I saw her I can't read her facial expression it's in between sadness shocked and confusion. So I go to the table she is occupying. Then I sit in front of her. Spencer is looking outside so I also turn my gaze there.

"Spence what are you looking at?" but I didn't see anything suspicious outside just some walking people.

"Hey Spence what is it?" I ask her again but know she is looking right behind me.

"Hi Em" I hear someone behind me When I turned to look at the person who greeted me. I didn't expect to see Alison in there. I can see that she have some bruise on her cheek. Then she sits beside me.

"What's with the look Spence? You see some ghost, don't you?" The she giggled silently to what she said. I don't know if I'm guessing right but I think there is other meaning in there. Spencer sat there wide eyed looking at Alison.

"What happen to your face?" She asked Alison to divert the topic.

"Just the usual, some psychopath" Alison answered casually like it's just an ordinary thing.

"What happen? Where is he?!" Spencer exclaimed her protective side is showing. I find it similar on how Paige will act towards those person she cared about. I think they are really a like and it adds to my long list about the reasons why Spencer will surely love Paige.

"Someone helped me" she answered

"Who?" Spencer asked still looking at Alison. Then Ali looked at her then she smiled

"Paige" I didn't know why said it, her name just slipped to my mouth. After a few seconds of silence, I looked at them I can see that Alison is still smirking and Spencer looked shocked to what I've said.

"I saw the whole scene" I continued then looked at my coffee.

"I saw how badass Paige is there if you, you will just see her there standing in front of the guy after she punched him and throw him off" Then i shake my head and smiled at the memory.

"She is really amazing" I mumbled silently.

/sorry if the story is in slow progression I really want to show some things to you readers :D I hope you're noticing these small things, because it is the small things that matters (I guess not just in the story but in real life too XD)/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paige POV

I walked with Alison I just follow her and didn't say a word.

"Are you always like this?" Alison asked out of nowhere.

"Always what?" I look at her in confusion.

"Always this walking contradiction, you said you don't like me but then you help me I didn't even ask for it" she said then she looked at my direction. When our eyes meet I just averted my gaze to the ground then put my hands on my pocket.

"I don't know I just did it" I answered in soft voice I really don't know the answer to that question. Yes I don't like her attitude. Alison is a person with this so many mask that she wears in front of different people. I don't know if it's just for the career or just to look good in others point of view. But I like the fact that she is not using any of that masks on me, not all the time I guess.

"How about you? Why are you hiding the real Alison Dilaurentis in front of the public?" I asked her with a smile I thought she will not take the question seriously but.

"No one will like me if they start to see the real me" She said nonchalantly

"So you'll just fool them and act like someone else for them to like you?" I asked her coolly

"Why, If I show you the real me do you think you will care enough for me?" she stopped on her tracks then look at me.

"Well I don't know but I guess, I'd rather experience the real one than like the fake you" Then I smiled at her.

"You are, really, always, like this" She mumbled then I look at her again to ask what's with the _like this _partthen our gaze meet. Then I decided to drop that questioning.

"I think I'm seeing the real you at least for now and I'm really loving it" I said to her. It is really what I felt at this moment. Alison is being herself and letting me see the true side of her.

She came closer to my face then whispered something into my ears

"You know, you don't need to tell me you love it just show it." She said it eductively and I freeze at her words.

I guess I'm slightly wrong she still want to play her games. Sometimes I think Alison have this split personality. She acts like an adult sometimes and acts like a child in an instant sometimes.

"You're really weird" then I shake my head but I have this smile on my face. Then suddenly Alison hugged me

"I don't know if I want you to stop acting like this or what" she said while she is holds me in her arms. After a few seconds she let go of me.

"I don't want to add up to what is about to happen. " She continued then leaves me with her signature grin again after that she walks towards the brew and I start to walk still confused top what she is saying. Alison Dilaurentis is the epitome of conundrum.

Emily POV

This is a really long day for me. I don't need to be anywhere else so I decided to take some detour before I go to our house. It is really cold outside during the nights. I take my time on walking aimlessly under the beautiful sky when I hear someone sobbing somewhere near me. So I looked around to find where the sound is coming from. Then I saw someone sitting on the gutter.

"Are you okay? You know it is better if you let it out?" I approached the girl sitting there I can't see her face because she is resting her head on her hands. She didn't look up yet I hand her my handkerchief then I sit beside her. She stopped crying but I can still hear her sob.

I just sit there besides her looking up at the sky. I believe that sometimes all you need to have is someone besides you when everything goes wrong and that's what will I do for this person. I still didn't see her face but I feel at ease with her.

"Thanks Em" When I hear the person beside me say it my face turns 50 shades of red. I didn't know that the person I'm with now is her. Oh my god what should I do? What if she feels awkward with me after this then she will start to distance herself from me?

"Ahmm Hanna I didn't notice it was you w-what happen?" I asked her when she also looked up at the sky. We are filled with silence for a few minutes.

"You know Em" She starts talking then I looked at her. She is still looking at the sky. I'm mesmerized with her beauty. Even with her puffy eyes she still looks amazing.

"While some good thing never last most things never happen. Just like what happen to us" She said then she looked at me then she gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I freeze to her second statement.

"You know I'm a really happy go lucky person. Someone who is not bothered or anything about my future, I just wanted to live my life to the fullest. " Then she play with her fingers. I really don't know where all of this is going but I let her speak and didn't interrupt her.

"Then you happen and I started to think differently" She shakes her head but she is smiling. I want to interrupt her. To say that I regretted that day, that moment when I turn her down but before I can speak she continued talking.

"But you dumped me, then I got depressed then I meet this someone and I moved on slowly not noticing that EVERYTHING is starting to change."

"It is all unexpected, really unexpected. It's not for the first time but I guess this time I really fall hard. Really Hard" Then tears fall on her cheeks. Then she laughed and later her laughter turns into something else. I really hate to see her cry and look this helpless and broken.

I just hugged her after that I don't know what to say. I just want to let her feel that I'm always there for her. Always. I don't know if the one she is talking about is what I'm thinking at this moment but a tear also stream down to my face. Tears fall from my eyes because this person in my arms, whom I thought still interested in me, already belonged to someone else.

(A/n: ideas are really free flowing so I decided to stay up and type it down :D just leave your reviews question or anything I would really love to read some XD )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N:

Abs: Sorry if hannily moments is not enough on the chapter 12. I've finished writing that chapter before I just didn't post it yet. But on this chapters I will unravel the past of Em and Hanna :D so just stay put and enjoy the ride. I just want you to know that this fic is not hannily endgame but more on their friendship. Alison also has a big part in this whole story.

Paige POV

I decided to go to Hanna's house first it's been a while since the last time we walk together to go to school. I also want to have some update on what's happening in Hanna's life. Ms. Marin said that Hanna is not feeling. So she just let me go upstairs.

"Hey Hanna what happen to you?" I ask her as I sit on the edge of her bed. I can't see her face because she is under the duvet. She didn't say something so I pull the covers to check her forehead but I think she doesn't seem to have a fever or something.

"Hanna what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything" then put my hand on her shoulder in order to pull her to look at my direction.

"I know that something's wrong come on Han." I insist

When I she is facing me I can see that she have this puffy eyes and red nose like she cried all night

"Hey what happen why did you cry?" I said then I moved beside her then I lean on her headboard. She didn't still answer my question but she hugged me on my stomach. I just put my arms around her then rub it up and down. She starts to sob again. I don't know what happen. I saw her in this state before but she didn't tell me what happen on her.

"What happened Han? I've seen you before in this exact state, come on tell me is this the same person?"

She just shakes her head.

"N-no" She answered then shakes her head vehemently.

We just sit there for several minutes then she speaks.

"Do you remember last year?" She said then she sits up

"What's with last year?" I asked her then I tucked some hair on her ear.

"Last year I confessed to someone" She said then she smiled. I don't know where this story telling will lead. But I let her continue.

"I've been following that person around since the day I meet her but she didn't even notice me." She shakes her head but she is still smiling.

"But she dumped me. I don't know if she thinks that everything is rolling fast that's why she left and me she doesn't even said a word." She said then she looked at me. I guess she's waiting for me to say something.

"It's been a year and your still crying?" it really confused me it's been a year and she seems okay this past month why now?

"No silly that's just the beginning." She said then rests her head on my lap.

"When that girl dumped me, I keep myself busy making friends with everybody go shopping anything just to take my mind off of her." She continued

"Yeah I remember that. Know the whole school know you." I comment then giggled a little to this.

"Then I meet this someone." She said then her smile is back

"I don't know I thought I'm into girls or just with person with long hairs" She said then she looked at me.

"What! Wait your seeing someone and I didn't know it!?" I said in shocked

"No we didn't go out on a date." She said

"We are just always together doing nothing listening to music having a great time." I can see the sadness in her eyes

"He has been there for me ever since Em dump me. Helps me in picking up the pieces of my broken heart discreetly" She said then she closed her eyes like reminisce. I just look at her taking in everything

"Wait wait! So that special someone is a he? Did he dump you too?" She shakes her head. Wait she said Em! This confession is really driving me nuts.

"Wait! Em? Who's Em?" I asked her and I felt that my voice goes up in a higher pitch. She cracks open her eyes and looked at me.

"Em as in Emily. Emily Fields" She said then I jumped at my position to stand up. This news really surprised me. Why does Emily need my help when Hanna already confessed to her?

"Why didn't you tell me this!? And who is this guy? What did he do if he didn't dump you?" I questioned her and put my hands on my hips

"Well Emily doesn't want me so I think I didn't want to talk about it anymore then while I'm keeping myself busy I meet Him."

"Wait but Emily confessed to you just this past couple of months?"

"Wait you saw it?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah but it's all an accident. Why did you tell her that what she feels is not what she thinks?" I'm still confused on everything.

"Emily is this really sweet and good person" She started.

"Yeah I totally agree on you there" I comment

"When I confessed at her I just confront her then shouted that I love her. I think it's a really idiotic move and so hilarious. She panics on that situation so she leaves."

"I think she is just confused and felt guilty to what happen." She continued

"But did you know that she is always stuttering and so disoriented when you are around?" I countered her. I don't think that it is good to assume that you know what the other people think or feel.

"Yeah I know that at first I just thought that it is because she is embarrassed on what happen. I find it cute too." She said then gave me a strained smiled again

"But I don't feel that what she felt for me is love in my opinion it is just a crush or some infatuation."

"How can you say that! You didn't know what she really felt you didn't even let her show you that she regretted everything you don't know anything!" My anger is building up yes I love Hanna but I also care for Emily.

"I know how to feel what love is Paige believe me. I know how it feels when the one you love is near. When that someone say your name or just look at you in the eyes" She said calmly

"It's what I felt when I'm with him. I also felt that he feel the same but he is leaving and didn't even bother to give us a try! He won't even talk to me now even just to look at me!" She is crying again. I walk in front of her then hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hanna, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" When her sobs died down I kneeled and kiss her in the head.

"Would you like to go somewhere and just forget everything for now?"

Emily POV

I'm walking again outside just to breath in some fresh air. Paige and Hanna didn't go to school today I don't know if it is because of what happen to Hanna the other night. I just sit on the spot where I saw Hanna crying. Then someone sit beside me. When I looked up I saw that it is Hanna and she is smiling at me.

"Hey Em thanks for last night" Then she give me back the handkerchief.

"a-ahmm its okay I'm always here for you" I said then looked at the ground.

"I know that you'll be always there you're a good friend Em a really good one." She said then gives me a smile

"u-uhhh is your problem already solved?" I asked her because it really bothers me this whole day. She didn't answer so I looked at her

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't feel to tell me." I add immediately

"No it is not yet solved. But I'm getting there"

"Just tell me what I can do in order to help." I tell her

"Em I want to say thank you to you" She said

"Thanks for? What did I do?" I asked in confusion.

"Ahmmm for dumping me." She said but it is more of a question than a statement. I raised my brow to question if what does she mean

"It's not a sarcastic comment Em" Then she smiled again at me.

"I really believed that everything happens for a reason and if just one thing in the past is different the whole future is gonna change too." Then she paused but I didn't say anything

"Because of what happens to us I met this wonderful and amazing person. Yes we didn't happen but at least I met him and know him as a person. For me it is already enough" She continued but I can see that the tear is forming in her eyes. I hand her my handkerchief

"Don't worry Em now I'm prepared with the crying and tears" Then she wave her handkerchief at me then she wiped her tears.

"May I know who this person you were saying is?" I asked her I'm really curious to who that person is I didn't saw Hanna with anyone

"Don't be mad at him Em. I think he have some reason why he choose not to talk to me or just give us a try"

"Don't worry I will not start anything it more of Paige and Spencer thing" and we both laugh at this.

"Yeah it more there thing" She nods her head.

"So can you give me a name now? So I can put a face on this dumb who's turns you down?" I insist on her

"Ohh look who's talking" Hanna said but she is grinning at me mockingly. Her comment makes me blush. Why did I say that!? I'm not even thinking I'm the first one who dumped her.

"Right I'm the dumb number one, so who is the dumb number two?" I said when I recovered on my embarrassment.

"The Dumb number two is Caleb, Caleb Rivers." Then she sighs

"I thought you're into girls? But I guess love is love" then I wipe the tear on her cheek with the use of my thumb and give her a smile

"Yeah I thought so I guess I'm just surrounded with lady lovers" She said then she holds my hand, the one on her cheek.

"Thanks Em. You're really an amazing person. You will find the person you will love someday. When that person arrives makes sure to do everything just to make that person happy." She said then squeezed my hands.

"Yeah I promised you" Then I smiled at her. I guess Hanna was right on what she said to me during the first day of class. Maybe I don't know what I'm feeling yet. But like what she said someday I will find that person. I don't know when or who. Maybe we already met maybe not yet. But I'll make sure to give my very best to that person. I will do anything, even letting her go


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/n: The_ italicized_ words are based on third person POV. It is really important to see what's happening around every scene especially the part that is not visible on the POV of Emily and Paige. I promise to add the POV of Spencer Alison and Hanna when the time is right

Fee: The Hanna and Emily's Pat is already a given fact in this story.. The plot of this is just a more twisted version of toradora the anime. I'm sorry for the flaws but I really have a hard time showing you readers the whole scenario in each Chapter. My way of narrating is really limited especially it is just on the point of view of just Paige and Emily. I'm trying to solve that problem though. I'm following some parts of the said anime show. But thanks for the review I really appreciate it. Sorry again I will unfold the those mystery at some point.

Paige POV

We are all having our lunch. Emily still insists of preparing my lunch I give in after a couple of convincing from her. Who can ever say no to the dishes that one Emily Fields cook! I don't know if Hanna feels better after what we did yesterday. I'm still in shock of what she said about her past with Emily. I really believe that regrets are always at the end. I don't know if I can still help Emily with this one because Hanna told me that her heart is already with someone. I don't want to give Emily false hope in this matter. I can't stand to push her to the thing that I know will hurt her in the end. I hope my chance for Spencer is still there. Sometimes I felt that she wants to be with me but there is more time that I feel that she is just happy to be with someone who can keep up with her energy.

"Hey Paige! Where did you go you just zoned out? " Spencer wave her hand in front of me.

I blushed when I saw that it is her then I replied

"Ahmm sorry what was that?"

"I said what's with Hanna today and why are you both not here yesterday?" she questioned me

"Ohh yesterday I drag Hanna to somewhere so she can unwind from the stress" I said then I look at Hanna who is starring at the emptiness in front of her.

"How will you know when to hold on and to let go?" Hanna said out of nowhere Emily Spencer and I just stare at her. Alison is just busy playing with her foods then she sigh.

"I don't know I guess until there is any small chance and for me it is not how the other person will return the feeling its how you show them what you feel." Emily answered then she looked at Spencer like she's asking her on what's her opinion in the matter.

"No I guess it is not rational if you just give everything knowing that it will only go to waste." Spencer said.

"Yeah I agree why would you pursue something that you know, will never happen?" I said then looked at Emily.

"But what if you feel that there is a chance?" Hanna said

"Then go for it." Emily commented again.

"It is just a feeling the other person didn't said anything to confirm that feeling" I inquired

"Yeah what if you're just assuming that there is something between the two of you?" Spencer said to back up my statement.

"But action is more assuring than words anyone can tell anything that you just want to hear."

The question of Hanna is now a heated topic on our table. When I looked at Alison she is just smirking while shaking her head and looking at Emily then at Spencer.

"Okay let say that this person really have some feelings and the feeling is mutual why would he never admits that he/she feels it too? It is because there is no guarantee on what is going to happens after their confession. It means nothing is stable on their situation and it is better to have something than to have nothing at all" Spencer said then she dips her head and the last part of her statement was almost a muffled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_I'm out of here guys, is that speech base on self experience Spence?" Alison whispered to Spencer's then she smiled sardonically_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Emily POV

Alison stood up and whispered something to Spencer I didn't hear it but it makes Spencer looks like her blood is drain from her body. Alison has this power to play with your mind. I wonder how she does that. When I glance at Paige she is looking intensely at Spencer like her world is rotating just for her. Then Spencer looked at her then she give Paige a small smile which was returned by Paige. Is it how Paige gazes at Spencer, love looks like? I really don't know what love is right now.

"Guys where is Hanna?" I ask the two of them. They looked around

"I don't know she is just here a while ago" Paige answered

"Yeah let's find her" Then Spencer Stand up then I followed their lead

"I'll look for her in here" Then Spencer and Paige just nod their head

Paige POV

I didn't notice that Hanna leaves, Spencer and I are looking for her but there is no sign where the hell did she go.

"Caleb wait!" I heard someone who sounds like Hanna

"Caleb I just want to talk" Now I'm sure it's the voice of my best friend because I saw her already running towards someone. She holds the wrist of Caleb. Then he turns around. I can't read his emotion. He removes the grip of Hanna from his wrist.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Caleb yells at her

Spencer grabbed me in the shoulder when I'm about to bolt their and give Caleb some lesson. When I look at Spencer she just shakes her head. Like telling me to leave them have this conversation. I looked again to the direction of Hanna and Caleb but I didn't move. Spencer has this effect to calm me down. We have this non verbal communication that the two of us can only understand or it is just for me?

"Please Caleb just tell me." Hanna begs to Caleb

"Then what?! Stop this Hanna, I need to go" Then Caleb turn and starts to walk but Hanna Hugged him from behind. Caleb removes the arms of Hanna around his waist then he pushed her. He even didn't look at Hanna after he pushed her. Hanna Is now crying there. I really hate to see her cry. Seeing someone cry is my weakness. I don't know what to do in this situation. I don't know if what I will do will comfort the one who is crying or it will just make the situation worst. But I still walked towards Hanna I sit beside her then hugged her.

"Shhhhh it will be alright." I try to calm her down. Then Spencer hand her handkerchief to Hanna.

"I really hate to see one of you cry, you know" Spencer said then she wipes the tear falling on the cheek of Hanna.

"Yeah I remember when I saw Paige cry it is so heart breaking. Wait! you saw that too?!

"Ahmm yeah sorry I didn't want to pry but I heard all of it" Spencer looked at methen give me a shy smile.

"It's okay, like Paige mind it if it was you. wait Spence I never saw you cry how you did that?!" Hanna said now she slightly recovered to what happen a while ago.

"Guys I'm still here and why are you talking like I'm the one who cried" I said and then I pushed Hanna lightly

"Yeah you don't need to remind me that, but I'm just curious is he still bothering you?" Hanna asked then she stands up.

I just shake my head. But Spencer just looks at me quizzically.

"You don't have to lie to me Paigey, let me do the worrying about you sometimes" Hanna Said then she hugged my arm

"You don't need to, you have your own problems right now, and there is nothing that I can't handle" I said

"I don't have any" Spencer mumbled then I looked at her. She smiled at me then continued

"I'm here if you need anything" She said it but she is looking at me.

"Yeah you heard that Paige! Spence will take care of you while I'm busy to my fucked up life" I just shakes my head. Hanna is really just being Hanna I'm still wondering how she manage to be in this state and to another in just a fraction of time.

"So Spence I'm giving you the responsibility to protect my best friend at all cost! Are we clear?"

"Yeah sure I will do that"

Then Hanna hugged the both of us. I really know that Hanna is somewhat touchy but I didn't expect to have Spencer Hastings in this proximity. I'm staring directly at her eyes. We are just a few inches away from the face of the other. Then Hanna Let goes of us. I don't know if i want to kill Hanna or thanked her for that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emily POV

I'm finding where Hanna went so I looked for the hallways, rooms and even at the comfort room. But she is not there. I hope Spencer or Paige was already with her. While I'm walking on I saw the three of them. Hanna is the middle and Paige and Spencer is at her both sides. I can see that Hanna have the puffy eyes I know that she cried. She is smiling now but it is not like her usual smile the one that reach her eyes.

"Hey! Em!" Spencer called me out then she removed the arm of Hanna on her shoulder then she drag Hanna as she walks toward me.

"What happen?" I asked them. Hanna just looked at the ground and Paige and Spencer looked at each other.

"I saw him Em." Hanna said then she looked up at me. I can see a tear falling from her eyes.

"He is still avoiding me. I-I know that he is leaving because of some family issue. B-but I want to be honest with him and I want him to be honest with me, to what do we feel for each other. I don't want to have the "What ifs" and regrets someday" Hanna said with silent tears

"You've already done your part Han you told him what you feel. It is his choice whether to accept it or ignore it. Life is a series of making decision. You've made your decision and you choose him. Let him do his part. " Paige said then she hugged Hanna and rubbed her back. Then Spencer put her hand on the shoulder of Hanna

"Yeah Paige is right. You are done fighting" I just stand there I don't know what else to say. I felt guilty somehow in this situation.

"U-uhmm I'll buy us a drink" Then I turn my heels and walk to the hallway with the vending machines.

While waiting I'm for the machine to drop the last product someone speaks behind me.

"So you're Emily Fields right?" I Turn around

"Uhmm yes why?" I think I know this guy but I can't remember his name.

"Now I know why she cry her heart out when you did that. Excuse me" Then he press something on the vending machine.

I just look at him then I remembered his name! He's Caleb Rivers the one that Hanna is talking about.

"It's you!" I said but his back is already facing me so I hold his shoulder to stop him

"Wait! I just want to ask something" I said he didn't turn around but he stop.

"Why did you leave her without even saying anything?" I asked him

"Look who's asking that question." He said then he turns around to face me.

"It is you who leave her first without even saying anything. So don't ask me that stupid question" He continued. I can't think of anything to say to him. He's right but our situations are different. When Hanna confessed to me it is the first time I meet her personally. It's all a surprise I don't know what to say or to react if someone just shouted that she loves you.

"It is different we have different circumstances, you can say you loved her! Why did you choose to repeat my mistakes!?" I answered him

"and then What!" He shouted.

"At that time, I should have talked to her. I kept replaying that entire scenario in my mind over and over again. That's why this time; I refuse to leave behind any regrets. I don't wanna look back and think 'what might have been. I cannot show her how grateful I am by a simple Thankyou I understand the one she like isn't me however I want to do what I can for her just like she did for me. "

"So you want me to tell her what I feel? I-I can't do that. Not know" He answered.

"If now is not the right time then when it will be!" Know I'm really losing my temper.

"Not now not ever" Then he turns around

"You're a fucking coward! You're just afraid you'll hurt others or you'll get hurt and because you're coward you hurt Hanna! You're a pathetic who cannot face his own feelings! If you can't accept her feelings then say you hate her!" Now I'm really pissed off I say it to him with conviction I want to let this words sink in to his thick skull

"What do you understand about me?!" Then he looks at me directly into the eyes.

" If I could become an idiot like you I would! I also want to be an idiot who only know is how to dash forward! If I say that I like her, she'll follow me, won't she!? If she knew I wanted her to follow me she'll do it, would she!? She's the type of person who would sacrifice and do anything for it! That's why, that's why I can't be an idiot like you're asking me!" I didn't expect to hear this from him I saw that his eyes are now watery and the tears are ready to fall at any moment.

" You're really a good person that's why I loved you from the bottom of my heart I'm glad that I fell in love with you." I heard someone speak when I look at the direction of the voice I saw Hanna there standing with Paige and Spencer behind her.

" Thank you very much! For letting me love you" Hanna said but knows she is smiling while crying. Tears also fall from my eyes. I know that now I will not have any regrets about not making the right decision to make a move. But it still pained me in the chest. I believe that sometimes letting go of the person you love is more is the best choice if being together will only limit your individual growth. Seeing someone important to you experience this circumstance really break my heart. So many things are running on my mind right now. Letting go of the person you love and waiting for the moment when both of you will meet someday really sucks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Then after a just a few seconds of silent tears. Someone stands up from the small space between the wall and the last vending machine._

"_That was quite a scene." Alison said while she is fixing her skirt._

___xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Paige POV

I didn't see Emily as an aggressive person. It is more of my thing and I think Spencer too. So when I saw the shouting scene that involves Emily and Caleb I was just standing there dumbfounded. After Hanna told how grateful she is for meeting Caleb I turned her around and engulf her in a tight hug. I hate to see anyone I love having tears in their eyes. Hanna loosens the hug and she smiled then squeezes my hands. Like she is giving the sign that she wanted to be alone and have time to think. So I let her leave. I look around to find where Emily went after what happen. Then I saw her there sitting on the floor still crying.

I go there and reach out for her hand. I really hate to see someone crying. GOD! I hate it more when the one who is crying are those people important to me. When Emily is already able to stand on her own I cup her both cheeks and wipe her tears using my thumb.

"You're a really great friend Emily" Then she closed her eyes. I hugged her then

"I'll be here for you along the way until you heal your broken heart." Then I looked her directly into the eyes.

"I've got you Em no matter what" Then I smiled and kiss her in the forehead.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Stupidity is contagious, you know" Alison said then walked but she stopped when she is standing beside Spencer._

"_See a ghost Spence? Nice view right?" Then Alison gives her famous smirk._

_Paige looked at Spencer and she gave her a shy smile which Spencer returned and Spencer walks away without even looking where she is going to._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

A/n: hey thanks for the review: D . I want to know your opinion about the relationship/interaction of Alison towards other character. I want to portray something about her in this story. I don't know if I'm showing it to you well. Please leaves some reviews: D

Abs: yeah I'm glad that you like that chapter :D I don't know yet about the Spanna thing because this story will definitely have some McHastings feels. But let us see by the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxxoxxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

*_Screech of the mic* _

_Good morning guys, there is meeting about the upcoming fundraising event 2 weeks from now. So think of a beautiful girl from your Homeroom class so everything later will be smooth okay... What are you waiting for? Go to your respective rooms!._

_Screech of mic from the speakers_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxox_

Emily POV

I don't know that rosewood high already have some "DJ" on the student body. I think I know who owns that voice but I think I'm just imagining. Then I saw Spencer enters the room then I follow her.

"Hi Em " Spencer greeted me. Then I take the sit beside her.

"Who's the speaker this early morning? Do we have some kind of DJ here Spence?" I said then smirked at her. I can't believe that Spencer support this. When I arrive this morning The Speakers all over the campus is playing some music like a real radio station. Spencer just sighs then answered

"Yeah kind of, it is complicated"

After that Hanna together with Alison entered the room and they sit in front of us.

"Hi Em, Hi Spence" Hanna Greeted us. Like nothing happened two days ago. Then I saw noel approach us and he is looking at Alison like a maniac.

"Hi girls are you ready for tomorrow's party? I really appreciate it if I see you there." She said then but still staring at Alison.

"We will also appreciate it if you will leave Khan" Spencer said then glared at Noel.

"Spence! It will be fun! Yes we're going there" Hanna said then she covered the mouth of Spencer to stop her from talking.

"Ouch!"Hanna Shouted

"What the hell Spence! You bite me! What are you a dog!" hanna said while she is cradling her injured hand.

Spencer is about to say something when the teacher entered the room. I wonder where is Paige she is supposed to be in this class.

"So guys, had someone on your mind?" Ms Angeles asked. Then the room is filled with murmurings from other students.

"Ms. Angeles, Alison is our first suggestion" Someone at the first row answered. Yeah they will surely root for Alison. It is always part of the school faire event the bidding of the famous girls in school. You can have them for a day if you win. And the girl with the highest bid will also be the "Prize" for the one who will win at the marathon. I find that thing really weird why does it need to be "someone" to be a prize?! What's the weirdest part is almost everyone is participating on that kind of thing. For the past years I'm always appointed to be part of our class booth because it is always deals with cooking and selling stuffs I prefer that stuff than the bidding. For me it is better to have someone willing to be with you and not because she/he is just obligated to.

"Ma'am I guess Hanna will also suite for the bidding event!" Someone suggests.

"So, Alison and Hanna do you want to participate on this event?" Ms Angeles asked them.

"Sorry Ms, Angeles but both Hanna and I will be the MC for that event" Alison inquired; I can hear the disappointment of my classmates about the news. Then someone shouted

"How about Emily!" When I heard my name the colour on my face drained. I really don't like to participate on this event. So I shake my head vehemently then I looked at the ground. I think Spencer gets what I want so she backed me up.

"Emily is a great cook and we need her expertise on our booth, right Em?"

"Yeah, I just stick to that besides I don't want to be part of that too."

Everybody starts again with the murmuring when someone burst into the room.

"How about Paige!" Everyone in the room looks at her. Paige just stood there looking at us confused to what the hell is happening.

"Yeah! Paige!" after that everyone except Spencer, Alison and I we're shouting the name of Paige.

Paige POV

I didn't remember to turn on my phone last night so here I' am running down the hallway just to get to class! Oh GOD! That oldman is really giving me hardtimes. So I run as fast as I could to get into my homeroom class. I can't control my speed so I slide when I enter the room then they are all looking at me. Nice Entrance Paige. I say to myself. When I'm about to go to the empty seat at the back someone shouts and I hear my name in it. What the hell is going on?! I just stand there looking at my classmates with this confused look on my face. Then later on they are all shouting my name. This is really weird! What the hell is happening Ms Angeles slam her table. The sound make everyone stop from the shouting. Then I sit to the chair Hanna offered me. It is between her and Alison.

"So Paige what's your decision? Are you going to turn down all of your fans?" Ms. Angeles asked me.

"What's the commotion all about ?" I asked her.

"Sorry Paige but I will not repeat everything just because you are late" She said it in a serious tone. But I guess Ms. Angeles is up with something. She is one of my favourite teachers. She knows about old man and some of my dilemma in life. But sometimes Ms. Angles is being an ass. I hope she can't read my mind right now.

"So? What's your decision?" She asked again and I can see that she is grinning. Something is not really right here.

When I turn to Hanna in order to ask her what the hell is going on. She just motion like she is zipping her mouth. So I glared at her but she just put her hands up like surrendering. Then I looked at Emily. When she is about to say something...

"If you open your mouth Emily, Paige will not make the choice I will do it myself" Ms. Angeles said then Emily just looked at her shoes. I just rolled my eyes. Ms. Angeles is really up to something. When I looked at Spencer she is just giving me a shy smile but doesn't say a thing. I returned my gaze at my teacher who is now standing still with the smile on her face. What's with you now Ms. Angeles! This is all Noels fault! He is the one who shouted my name! I glared at him but he also just put her hands up like surrendering.

"So Paige is it a yes or a no?"

"B-But I don't know the condition how can I even decide!" I whined at Ms. Angeles.

"Well just think of it as a game of chance." Then she winked at me. I guess Ms Angles really wanted me to do this, whatever it is. I'm sure she will not put me into something that I can't handle.

"Ahmmm I guess I would... say yes?" I answered I want it to come out as a statement but it is more a question. Then everyone is shouting like goofs.

"So it is settled Paige is one of the participant. Paige, meet me later before you go home. " Then everyone starts to leave the room.

"So can I know now what the hell did I just agreed on?" I looked at the four girls standing in front of me. I can't distinguish the look on Emily's and Spencer's faces but Hanna is smiling from ear to ear while Alison shakes her head while smirking. O-Oh I think this is a bad sign

"Good luck on the bidding event Paige" Noel Khan out her arms around my shoulder I just stare at him. And my jaw just hit the ground to what he said.

"WHAT THE! You did this mess! You're the one who shouted my name." I almost shout on the top of my lungs! I really don't expect this thing!

" Why didn't choose Hanna or Alison!? This is more of their Field! And yeah Emily Fields too!"

This is not my thing. I'm about to kill Noel khan. I grabbed noel by his collar but Spencer put her hands on my shoulder. She shakes her head then I slowly release Noel. Spencer just glared at him. Spencer will also fit in this things but she is the president of the student body so it will be so much work for her. But if she is one of the participants I'm sure I will do anything for her even if it means that I have to spend my whole allowance just to make sure that she won't be with some random jerk!

"Don't worry Paigey you'll kill that event I'm sure of that! And besides you know Ms. Angeles, she won't make you do things if she knows you can't do it" Hanna said then she squeezed my hands to assure me.

"But who will bother to bid for me!" Now I'm really nervous! I don't want that to happen! It will be too embarrassing for me to handle.

"You're Funny and gorgeous Paige who won't pay to be with you?"

"Hanna is right, don't worry Paige I'm sure there is someone willing to give their savings account to have you, right Spence?" Alison said then she hugged my arm then puts her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm also willing to pay Thousands of dollars to have you" Alison purred into my ear. I try to pull my arm from her but she just tighten her hold to it

"Yeah right don't worry Paige, so, see you later guys" Spencer said then she turns around.

"I'm going too, Hey! Spence wait" Emily follows her

"Don't forget our plan after school!" Hanna shouts at them then looks at me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Alison smirked then looked at Spencer and Emily. Then she removes herself from Paige_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Paigey don't worry If I need to bid I will. So don't worry about it Okay? And don't forget I will see you after school. We need to buy something for Noel's party tomorrow okay?" Then Hanna hugged me and Alison.

I looked at Alison but she already started walking. I followed her because we have the same class

"So Ali what's your game this time? I'm not one of your pawns you know" I said casually to her but she knows that I'm just being sarcastic

"What are you saying Paigey?" then she stop me on my tracks then.

"I'm just helping a friend" then she give me her Alison Dilaurentis smile.

I looked at her quizzically then raised my brow. Then she resume on walking. I really wonder sometimes what's running on Alison's mind.

[a/n: sorry for the late update my sched is so hectic lately but I can't really stop myself from writing so this is just a late upload XD. Please feel free to leave some reviews. Have a nice day everyone :D]


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paige POV

Having a broken family really sucks. At first I thought it would be the 'more the merrier thing' but as I grew up I didn't feel that way. When my parents had their divorce I live with my mom but It didn't go well with my step brothers and sister there so I decided to live with dad. But Living with him feels the same. It feels lonely. So I decided to leave at my grand-parents house here at rosewood alone.I think it is really weird that I a'm alone here but I'm not feeling is really ironic. I wonder what does oldman needs to me, it's been a straight week that he is calling and leaving messages for me to call him or answer back. I guess I get my hardheadedness from him. But this morning I didn't get any calls or message from him. I can feel that he is up to something.

"HEY! Paige where did you just go!? I'm talking here for several minutes and you're not even listening!" Hanna said with exaggeration.

"By the way where are they? Emily should be here she told me that she will just have a quick shower then we will all meet here" I asked Hanna then I looked around.

"I don't know let's just wait for them" Then I just nod

"Sorry Han I'm very busy lately we didn't have enough time to talk about stuffs" Then I saw that she sighs. Then she smiled.

"Okay, Okay you're forgiven but it is you're treat later" Then she give me her biggest smile

"Sure it is also my way to making up to you." Then I hugged her. I know that she is just putting her brave face now after what happen with her and Caleb. When I removed myself from the hug

"HI guys! Sorry I'm late so let's go?" Spencer appears beside me then she gave me her heart warming smile.

"It is okay to breathe Paige" Someone whispered on my other side. I turn then I saw that Alison is smirking at me.

"So where is Em?" Hanna asked them.

"Emily said that her work at the brew got some emergency so she will just update us later if she could make it at the mall."

E POV

I'm about to go to our meeting place when my boss called me that he needs some help at the brew today. I love my job but sometimes it really interferes with my personal life. It's not that I'm complaining. Zach is nothing but a good boss for me.

"Zach I'll just throw this outside." I told Zack then I went outside. Then someone holds my wrist when I'm about to drop the garbage bag. I'm about to scream but the person in front of me covered my mouth.

"Don't scream I won't hurt you." I just nod but I can still feel the fear inside me.

"Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything I really need your help" Then the hand on my mouth slowly loosen up.

Paige POV

I really hate shopping but I want to have some time with my friends especially Hanna and besides Hanna wants to start her makeover plan for the event next week. I can't deny the twinkle that I can see when my best friend is doing something she really likes. Who am 'I to say no to her? If it will cost her a little happiness after the incident. So here I 'am walking at the mall looking for something. Hanna and Alison also agreed to buy something for them to have something to ware for Noel's party tomorrow. So Spencer and I decided to have some detour and let the two of them have all the time they needed.

"So Paige where do you want to eat?" Spencer said then gave me her beaming smile.

"Anywhere" then I returned her smile 'as long as your with me' it's what I wanted to add on my statement. But I stopped myself from saying those words so I won't scare off Spencer

"Okay so let's eat at my favorite place"

"After that can you come with me and buy some grocery?" I asked her

"Sure Paige, is it for Emily and Pam?" Spencer asked me. I wonder why she thought that it is for Emily and her mom but Spencer is right. It is really for them I really love spending dinner at their house so doing this is just a small token for their kindness

"Uhmm yeah Pam is nothing but a good person since I meet her I know where Emily get her kindness" Then I smiled at the thought I can't really imagine how is the angry face of Emily Fields but it's one of the things I don't want to see. I think Emily can't even harm an insect because of her goodness.

Spencer just nods her head then we continued our walk.

"Uhmm Spence how did you know that it is for Pam and Emily?" I really wonder why Spencer suspected that.

"Ohhh When I was about to buy something. I saw you and Emily hugging and saying goodbye to her mom. Then after Pam leaves you said 'thank you for the dinner again' to Emily. "

Spencer and I just eat and talk about anything. The time while we are the restaurant feels like in slow motion. I really want to stay right here at this moment like everything is nothing but perfect. I learned a lot of new things about Spencer on our conversation. According to the stories of Spencer she also have some issue's with her family especially her dad. She said that she started saving money for herself so after highschool she can go to anywhere she wanted without asking for her parents financial help. I really like that about Spencer. She is such a strong woman that gets what she wants if she set her mind to that. She really makes me fall harder. I also knew that she know how to play the guitar and she really loves to sing. She also said that she allowed Hanna to have this little DJ thing during breaks and before and after the the school hours. I really appreciate it. I know that Spencer did it to help Hanna have something to preoccupy her mind. She needs some outlet of what she feels and Spencer helps her with that one. But Spencer told me that I should not tell Hanna that I know that it is her.

"I don't know if it is just me or what but I guess it is pretty obvious that Hanna is the one talking and giving some weird advice and talking about nonsense during breaks" I said then we both laugh.

"Hey I heard that!" Hanna appeared beside me then she slapped me on my shoulder.

"First of all it is not me okay! And I think she is not saying nonsense! She is just expressing herself and helping others!" Hanna said then she sits beside me.

"Okay okay I believe that it is not you." I said then I hear Spencer giggled.

"Okay good now let's order the food you promised for Alison and me"

"Alison and I" Spencer and I said in chorus and it makes us laugh again. Hanna just rolled her eyes

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Enjoying your little date? Don't go too slow Spence." Alison murmured to Spencer's ear._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

E POV

"Hi so you're Emily?" The guy said then he smiled at at me but his smile is not reaching his eyes. I can see sadness all over his face.

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked him. I can't remember meeting him. Then he points his fingers on the name tag on my tops.

"Ohh. Right I'm still wearing my name tag. Ahmm So sir what do you need?" II asked him.

"I will go straight to the point Emily. I 'am Paige's Father. " He said. Then continued

"I really need to talk to her. But she is not answering any of my calls and messages" Then He looked at the ground. I guess that's one thing Paige get's from him. Then he looked up and stare straight in my eyes.

"I want you to help me I really miss my daughter. I know that I'm not the best father for her this past years but I really want to make up everything with her." He said and I can see all the determination in his voice. I can really see now where did Paige got that determination everytime she wants to do something.

"But sir, I can't tell Paige what she can and can't do." I said then give him an apologetic smile. Paige Mccullers can really so stubborn sometimes.

"I know that Paige can really be stubborn sometimes but please Emily." He insisted

"But." I said Then he grabbed my hands.

"Please Emily just tell her that I want to talk to her. I really want to make everything right between us."

I texted Paige that I needed to see her later after my shift and she agreed to it and said that she also have something to give to me. When I returned home I saw that she is sitting on the porch looking intensely at her watch.

"Fields! Your're 5 minutes late!" She said.

"Sorry, Paige..."but she cuts me off

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"Paige look I need to talk to you." Her father said then slowly starts to walk towards her.

"No! Don't you dare go near me! I don't need you here! Leave me!" Paige said then she turns around.

"Paige! please" Her father said. Then Paige stopped from her tracks then looked at her father.

"I don't need you! Leave me alone!" She said then her father just backed off then starts to walk away.

"Mr. Mccullers wait!" I shouted to stop him. He looks at me then give me his sad smile. I turn to my heels then looked at Paige. I hold her wrist to stop her from leaving

"Paige stop being so selfish!"

"Let go of me! are you on his side or what!? You're cruel! I thought you're on my side" She removes my grip on her wrist.

"I'm saying this because I'm on your side! It's for your sake!" I hold her in the shoulder and shake her just to put all the sense to her

"Do you know who that is? He is your father! He came to get you. You should at least listen to what he has to say!"

"No! That guy is a stalker and a freak! I don't need someone like him!"

"Dont say that!" I screamed at her and shakes my head vehemently. I pushed her so now she is leaning on the door frame. Paige is still fighting back for me to let her go.

"Wai-it Let me go Emily!"

"Didn't you cry after you got abandoned? Be honest with yourself! You actually want to go back don't you?!" Paige is really strong and it is really hard to pin her down just to let her hear me out.

"How can someone like you understand!" She shouted in clench teeth. Then she continued

"I don't need someone like him anymore and I didn't get abandoned! I abandoned him! I abandoned him because he's a piece of trash!"

"Stop acting like a bitch Paige! Did you really treat him like a trash? Tell me, don't you want to be with your father!?" Then I looked straight in to her eyes.

"M-my father will never come back no matter how much I wish for it!" I'm shocked at the words that came out to my mouth. I'm not doing this for Paige I-I'm doing this for

"I-I'm S-Sorry Pai..." I didn't finished what I'm about to say. Paige put her hand on my mouth to stop me from talking.

"It's enough, if you say so. That's why don't put that face on anymore" She removes her hand on my mouth then she pinched my cheek and give me a sad smile.

Then Paige wiped the single tear on my face. But she is looking at her feet.

"This is something isn't it? I'll just pretend that it is something good. I don't know if I can do that but if you say so I'll just pretend" Then she leaves our porch. Then she goes to her father.

[a/n: longest chapter so far XD please leave some review it it really makes my day

getlostcici: I guess I cant put the foam scene sorry XD but the later part on that scene will be present :D]


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_As long as you are doing it for the benefit of that person and not just to pacify yourself, it is not being selfish. Just continue what you're doing. So here's the song..."_

_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

_A black A4 Audi stop in the parking lot and someone get off to that vehicle._

"Is that Paige?" Spencer asked to a panting Hanna. Then she continued.

"Did you pull this thing Hanna? You should know better from what happened!" Spencer said. You can hear the anger in her voice but it comes more as a sad statement based from what she witnessed in the past.

"Whats what? what did I do?" Hanna asked she is still catching her breathe. Then Spencer point at the scene in front of them

"That!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Paige POV

"Bye Dad! I'll just send you a message later" I said to my dad then he tried to kiss me in the forehead but things can't change overnight. So it is still awkward for me to have this interaction with my father. Yes, my father and I really clicked in many things but the gap and the strains in our relationship is to deep to fix just in one night.

"Sorry Paige I know that things may seem to be little fast but I really want to make things right." Then he squeezed my shoulder. I just give him a strained smile.

"If you want you could ask that girl you we're talking about last year, I really want to know her." His statement makes me blush. I can't believe that he still remembers it I just told him that thing once. And it's been a freaking year. Then I hear him laugh softly.

"You haven't still start to make a move? It is not in the McCullers blood, Paigey. A picture can never like you back."

"Dad!" I whined at him. Then he hugged me.

"I really miss you Paige I hope you can forgive me" He said then he pats my back. I can't believe that this would happen. I tried to push the thought that I could have my family back. I don't know how to thank Emily for this. I still have my doubts because things are going really fast but I think I'll just enjoy every single seconds while I can. Then I hugged him back a little bit tighter.

"I miss you too dad I hope this will not end like the last time."

E POV

I'm walking alone to go to school. I really don't know what to say to Paige I know that I should not cross that line it is too personal for me to interfere. I don't know if I do it because of my situation or I just don't want Paige to have some regrets along the way. I know how hard it is to not have your father. Ever since, I didn't have the father figure in my life. Mom is nothing but perfect but I still feel that there is some void in myself that I cannot fill. When I'm almost at the school premises I saw Paige and her father. I can't see Paige's face so I can't see her facial expression but from my distance I can say that she ducked her head. She always does that when she is embarrassed or shy. Then I saw that her father giggled. After that Mr. McCullers hugged Paige. Then he saw me. I give him my smile. Then he mouthed the words Thank you. I just smiled at him. Then give him a nod.

I walked towards the wooden door of the school but I saw Spencer and Hanna standing there looking at the emotional scene I just witness. I saw that Spencer is pointing at Paige and her father so I go to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I greeted them. Spencer is still glaring at that direction. While Hanna looks at me then give me her beaming smile

"Good morning Em!" She said then she nudges Spencer the side.

"G-good morning too Han" I said then I looked at my feet. I can't still help but blush whenever Hanna is talking to me I guess I just get used to that thing.

"Aw! What the Hell Hanna!" Spencer said then I looked at her. Then I can see that she is shocked that I'm there.

"Ow! Em I didn't notice that you're already here" Then She hugged me.

"We missed you yesterday! You owe us one" She said then she glanced again to what she is looking earlier. But Paige's father was already out of sight.

The next thing I saw is Paige running to our direction I can she's that she is smiling from ear to ear.

"Paige what was that?" Hanna said in a serious tone. I'm not used to that side of her so I'm stunned by it.

Then the next thing I know is that I 'am wrapped in a crushing hug from Paige.

"Thank you Em" She whispered in my ear. Then she let go of me

"What was what?" Paige asked and she is still smiling. Then she looked at Hanna. I can say that she is really happy today.

"You're in hugging stage now?" I hear someone beside me. I looked at my side and I saw Alison smirking there. Then she leaned closer again.

"Make up your mind Em." She said but now in a more serious tone.

Paige POV

"Don't play dumb Paige I know what I saw!" Hanna snapped at me. I don't want to ruin my mood this early. I put both of my hand on Hanna's shoulders.

"Han I know that you cared for me. A lot, but... " She put up her hands to stop me from talking.

"Okay but I still don't trust him. Please Paige don't let him get to you that easily." Hanna said then I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah she is right Paige. " I hear Spencer say then I looked at her. I can see the sadness in her voice. I don't know if dad now Spencer personally or if they have some interaction before but to what I'm seeing I know that Spencer knew what happen to me and my father last year. I just give him a shy smile

"Why are you all against Mr. McCullers?" I hear Emily said

"Do you know something about this Em?" Hanna said

"U-uhm he kind of talked to me yesterday" Emily answered then she looked at her feet

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_When Emily said that Spencer flinched, then Alison just shakes her head._

"_I'm out of here, so you later" Alison said then she leaves._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Emily POV

"Do you believe him Em?" Spencer said and I can see the concern in her face.

"Yes, her father is trying to rebuild their relationship" said calmly.

"Wake up Em! don't believe him! He is just using you to get what he wants." Spencer said then she holds my shoulder.

"I don't need some waking up Spence! As a friend shouldn't you be happy for her?" Then I removed the hands of Spencer on my shoulder.

"Happy! Are you even listening to yourself Em?" Hanna said bluntly

"I can't just stand to see my best friend get hurt!" Hanna continued but still in a calm tone

But it really hit my nerves.

"What is it with you guys! Don't start making decisions while you have no idea what's going on! Paige's father is a good man! He places her before anything!" I say angrily we are really getting loud by this time. Hanna just shakes her head. Then she looks at Paige

"How can you say that, after you meeting him, didn't you examine his carefully when you meet him?! Didn't you look him in the eyes to see if he is telling the truth?!" Spencer said louder this time

"Hey! Stop it guys! " Then Paige looked at Hanna.

"Just so you know Paigey I'm always here for you" Hanna said the she leaves

Spencer and I are still having our glaring contest.

"Hey Em, Spence" Paige said then she grabbed each of our hands. Paige tried to bump it for us to have some handshake or whatever but i just take away my hand before it touches Spencer's hand. Then I leaved them standing there.

Paige POV

Emily and Spencer are still not in speaking terms. But Hanna is just like being Hanna when she say what she feels and let go of the things she keep to herself she move on. So she is balancing the tension growing during our break. I already leave our usual table because I can't stand the tension in there. I know that Emily just wanted what's good for me, so as Spencer. But there is something that really bothers me. Why Spencer did say that to Emily? Does she know him in person or did they talk personally before? All I remember is that I mentioned Spencer to my dad last year. Dad and I we're like bestfriends but he has other priorities.

"Emily, Spence I got to go, see you later" I said then I wait for them to look at me. Then they both look at me then give me a smile

"Okay bye" When I'm about to turn around.

"Wait!" I hear Spencer call out. So I look at her again.

"Do you need a ride later to go to Noel's party?" She asked.

"Uhmm yeah I guess so my car is still in the repair shop. How about you Em?" I asked her but Spencer answered immediately.

"You are welcome to join too Alison and Hanna will also tag along." Spencer said then I can see that she is a bit nervous. I know that they will have their talk now so I walk to go to the vending machine at the end of the corridor.

"Don't fall on your own game" I hear someone say but I can't see anyone. Then something moved at the space between the wall and the vending machine.

"What the! You scared the shit out of me!" I said when I saw that it was just Alison. But she didn't move from her position she is still looking at the drink in her hands

"Hey are you..." When I'm about to reach out to touch her in the shoulder, she looked up at me. Ice blue orbs are staring directly at my dark brown eyes.

"Don't, I don't want to join the mess you're already in." She said. I raised my brow. Because I don't get what she is saying.

"U-hmm okay I'll just leave you with your thoughts. I also prefer it sometimes." I said then. I turn to my heels. I can see that Alison had a smirk in her lips.

"As long as there's at least one person who understands me, I'll be okay." She said but I didn't turn around to look at her. I don't know why but there is something telling me that I shouldn't look at her. That I shouldn't see her, when she lets her walls down and let me know her true feeling during that moment. I smile creep in to my face.

Emily POV

"Spence" "Em" Spencer and I said the same time.

"Sorry" We said in chorus again. This time it makes Spencer and I smiled and it lessens the tension between the both of us.

"Em, I- I just want you to be sure with this thing. To be sure to what you are engaging yourself into." Spencer said but this time It didn't sound demanding to me it seems like she is pleading for me to think again and make sure of everything. I wonder why did Spencer is doing this. Is this just because of some based to self experience or what?

"Is this because..." I started but she quickly cut me off

"No it is not. This thing doesn't have anything to do about me and my problems." She said then she looks straight in to me.

"And why do you feel so sure about your stand about her father? Do you know him personally?" I asked calmly

"U-hmm he, he kind of ask me the same thing last year Em." She said then I can see the sadness in her face.

"I just wanted to make sure that you won't make the same mistake." She said now she is looking at me with determination.

I reached and hold her hand.

"Spence we cannot stop him from seeing his daughter and we cannot judge him just because of what he did last time. We all do have some mental lapses. To what I saw yesterday he really want a chance with Paige. Let just give him a chance and let Paige have her father. I think it will be better if we are just happy for her." Then I smiled to Spencer.

"But..." She tried to argue.

"No buts, Let Paige decide" Then I squeezed her hands. Spencer just nod at me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_I can't just stand there and see her break like the last time." That's what I wanted to say to Emily but I just nod at her and hope that this time he really change for the better._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

[a/n: I cut this chapter because I think it is getting too long. Any clarification or anything are welcome just pop some questions or reviews thank you. :D]


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry about the late update. I just remember something. I didn't do the "I don't own anything, the character all belongs to ABC family" It is better late than never right? So there I already mentioned it. Please feel free to drop some review question, criticism or anything. It is all welcome. :D

**Noel's party**

Emily POV

I don't really want to be here but Hanna insisted to go to this party. Who can turn down someone like her? I accepted the fact that she will never see me the way she did before. I still feel flustered when she is around or it is just I get used to that feeling. It is really hard to tell.

"Hey! Fields? Where did you just go?" Paige said while shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked when I'm snapped back to reality.

"Nothing I'm just asking something but it seems your ogling at somebody" Then she smirked at me

"Sorry I can't help you about her" She said while playing the water of the pool with her feet.

"You don't have to worry Paige I understand I don't like to throw myself to someone who doesn't love me" Then I smiled at her genuinely. Then she put her hands on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze

"Don't worry Emily I'll be always be here for you whatever you need. I won't leave your side until you said so" Then give me her goofy smile.

"Hey Paige!" Then Hanna pushed Paige to the pool.

Paige POV

Everything happens so fast first I'm having a serious talk with Emily and now here I'm soaking wet in the pool.

"HANNA! What the hell!" I shout at her then splash some water to her direction. Then I saw that Hanna and Emily are laughing.

I slowly come near to Emily but I guess she knew what I'm thinking so she immediately stands up by the edge of the pool.

"NO, there is no way you're going to make me swim there." Emily said still giggling.

"Is that so?" I said then i raised my brow. Hanna gave me a wink and the next thing I saw is an Emily Field falling into the pool. Now it's my turn to laugh and I swam a little farther in case she gets back to me. It takes me several minutes to calm down from my laughter.

"Hahaha! Know feel it Fields!" I said but Emily didn't resurface to the water.

"Fields!?" Know I'm nervous. What if she didn't know how to swim?!

"Fields!?" I look at Hanna but I can see that she is also worried.

Then next thing I saw is someone floating not far from where I 'am so I go near to that person and when I saw that it is Emily I quickly dragged her to the edge of the pool and help.

"Emily! Hey Emily wake up!" I shouted as I immediately look for her pulse.

I slowly leaned in to do the mouth to mouth. Then she opened her eyes. Dark chocolate eyes are starring directly into my light brown orbs.

I returned to my previous position and help her get up. I pull her in to sitting position and hugged her.

"God! Fields you scared the shit out of me! I'm sorry I'm sorry" I rubbed her back while she is coughing the water she drunk. I put her arms length to look at her. And I can see that she is still shocked. Then Hanna go to us and she sit beside Emily.

"Hey Em I'm really sorry are you alright?" Then Suddenly Emily hugged Hanna. And she I sobbing at the blondes shoulder.

"It's okay you're safe now. It's okay" Hanna cooed in her ear. All I felt at that very moment is guilt so I get up.

"I'm really sorry Emily" And then I walked away from them. I walked in to the crowds of people when someone collided with me then when I looked straight to see who it was.

**Emily POV**

When Hanna pushed me into the pool I really feel the fear I don't know how to swim yet. All Spencer thought me is how to float but swimming! Not yet. So I'm glad when someone pulls me to the edge of the pool and helps me get out from it.

"Emily! Hey Emily what happen!?" I heard Paige Shouting but I can't open my eyes. Not yet.

Then when I opened my eyes I saw two light brown eyes painted with worry starring straight into my eyes.

"God! Fields you scared the shit out of me! I'm sorry I'm sorry" Then she pulled me in to a hug. I'm still in shock and I don't know what to say. So i just sit there dumbfounded. When I'm able to function Hanna sit beside me and I feel the fear again so I cling to the nearest thing I can reach and hugged it like my life depend on it. And I just sob for several minutes. When I calmed down Hanna helped me to get up and lead me somewhere then I hear someone signing.

"Hey Em I'm really sorry." Hanna Said then she rubbed my arm to offer comfort.

"I-Its okay I know that you don't want to endanger me or anything" I said

"I'm really sorry Em I thought Spencer already thought you how to swim! She practically slaps that achievement in to my face during this summer!" She said then I giggled at her reaction. Hanna really moves like someone out of the comics.

"Hey what happened guys?" I hear Spencer said.

"Speaking of the devil!" Hanna said.

"What!? What did I do?" Spencer said I guess she is a little bit tipsy because she didn't argue with Hanna.

"Nothing, Ahmm Spence did you Paige?" I asked Spencer and I saw that she blushed or it is just because of the alcohol.

"Wait I'll look for her" Then she disappeared in to the crowd.

**Paige POV**

"You're always overlooking something" I saw a light blue orbs staring straight in to my eyes. I backed off automatically.

"Sorry" I said then I looked at my feet and start to walk.

"Too many sorry for just one night huh?" She said then I glared at her.

"Your role playing really makes me sick." Then she started to walk

Someone wrapped his arms on Alison's waist.

"Hi, I'm glad you came" Noel Khan said with his annoying smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite" Then Alison give him her famous smile. Then she shimmies to loosen the arms of noel from her.

"Not so fast Missy" Then he tighten his grip on Alison's waist.

"Is there any problem here?" I hear Spencer say. Then Noel removes his self from Alison.

"Oh Spencer no there is no problem here I'm just doing my job as a host." Then he smiled and leaves.

"Paige if you're looking for Em she is over there." Spencer said then she offered

"I-Is she okay now?" I asked Spencer

"Hey Paige don't worry she is okay. We know that you didn't mean to hurt Em." Then she gave me a shy smile.

"This is my fault, is she mad at me?" I asked Spencer.

"Nope. Come on there is some music jamming in there." Then Spencer led the way.

"Ow I really like music but I guess music don't like me" I'm not a really good singer. But I know how to play several instruments and me being a music lover all ends in there.

"Ow come on Paige! I saw you onetime singing while playing the guitar! YOU are nothing but amazing. " Spencer said then she nudge me in the shoulder.

"I'll play something for you if you want for the confidence boost I guess." Then I give her my goofy grin.

"Yeah that's great! I like that Idea come on superstar." Then she holds my wrist to drag me.

xoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Spencer suddenly grabs the wrist of Paige. She blush a little but didn't let go of her hand. _

_Someone is watching the two as they walk through the crowd._

"_Why do they have to be so blind" Then she shakes her head a little and sigh._

_On the other side of the party someone is singing while playing the guitar_

_...__**Do you ever think when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we can be**_

_**All the things we've done.**_

_**Am' I crazy or just falling in love?**_

_**Is this really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch your breath when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back like the way I do**__..._

xoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Emily POV**

I watched Cass serenading Euphie. It really amazes me how someone can do things like this just to make someone sweep off their feet. I really like those romantic antics. Then before the song come to an end I looked around then I saw Spencer and Paige walking. Spencer is holding the wrist of Paige and they are both blushing. I find this scene really amusing.

"Cute huh?" Alison said

"What?" I looked at her.

"Oh nothing" She said then smiled at me then.

"Whoooo! go Paige! Go Spence." I hear Hanna shouting. Then I saw that Paige is holding the guitar and Spencer is sitting beside her with this goofy grin plastered in her face.

_**My book is sewn sure,**_

_**I don't know how to, open it up**_

_**Cause there so my things,**_

_**I should tell you,**_

_**I feel so strong**_

_**That it's making me weak,**_

_**So many times you said go ahead speak**_

_**But I lose all the words I can't find them but I have to **_

Paige sang then she looked at Spencer. Then looked again to the crowd watching her, Paige is looking at the crowd but stealing glances to Spencer when she had a chance. I find it really amazing. Paige didn't want everybody to see this act like she is singing for Spence but she is really singing for my best friend.

_**So I take my guitar**_

_**I pour out my heart**_

_**It's the one thing I know **_

_**I can do**_

_**So come with me I lay you down **_

_**And I fill the room with the sweetest sound**_

_**Just let my love takes away you,**_

_**I'll serenade you**_

After that the crowd starts to howl and applaud.

Hanna runs to Paige and Spencer then she Hugged Paige and Spencer

"She is my best friend!" Hanna shouted while she is pointing Paige.

Then she dragged both girls to where I was sitting.

"That's so great Paige! How come I didn't hear you sing before!?" I said. I just keep it that simple but deep inside I'm really amazed to what Paige pulled in there. She is really amazing and full of surprises.

"Is there anything that you can't do!?"

"Uhmm Cooking? It's one of my secret talents Fields" Then she smiled. But suddenly she looked at the ground

"I'm really sorry Emily I should not pull that prank." She said then I motion her to sit beside me

"It's not about who's right and who's wrong; there are things more important than that. That's why we need things like apologies and forgiveness." Then I hold her hands then I cupped her chin so she will look at me.

"Thank you Paige for saving me" I say when she is already looking at me. Then I kissed her cheek Then she smiled at me.

"Do you want something to drink?" Paige asked me

"Yeah I'll just go with you how about you guys?" Then I looked at Spencer and Hanna but they are engrossed with what they are doing. Spencer is showing Hanna how to play the guitar.

"Yeah just anything" Hanna said then Spencer just nod at me so we started to walk

"Hey look! Damn she is so sexy!" I hear someone said. Paige and I are now walking by the edge of the pool.

"Yeah yeah let's go there" Someone said again

"Hey! Stop pushing!" Then somebody pushed me but Paige holds me to help me steady myself.

"What the Hell is your problem!" She barked to the guys pushing their way to go to Alison.

Then somebody pushed someone again and the next thing I saw is Paige falling into the pool. I 'am about to laugh when somebody fall after her and knocked her out.

"Paige! Paige!" but she is not surfacing fear is crawling in to my skin in every second that is passing.

"Paige! Hey somebody Help her!" I'm screaming now but no one is helping. I reach for something that will float then I jumped in to the water.

"Paige!" Then looked for her then I saw her under the water unconscious I grabbed her hands and pulled her in to the corner of the pool. Someone help me then I lay Paige's body there and I straddled her.

"Paige! Wake up" I said then try to pump out the water that she drunk.

"Paige please wake up" Tears are falling on her chest. Then someone try to touch Paige's lifeless body

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted to the person who tried to touch Paige.

"But she" I cut him immediately

"I said don't! She needs your help earlier but you are all busy ogling Alison!" I shouted again. I don't care if I make a scene in here. I try to do the CPR again. But Paige is still not moving. Then noel crouch beside me.

"She is moving let's take her inside" Noel said then I looked at her face. But the tears in my eyes make everything blurry.

"I said don't touch her! You are all idiots all of your attention is with Alison nobody helps Paige!" I screamed at him

"NOBODY WILL TOUCH PAIGE! SHE-SHE'S MINE!" then I cried harder this time.

**Paige POV**

"Emily" I murmured when I saw her crying on top of me. I try to reach for her cheeks but my head really hurts like hell.

"Em come on let's take Paige inside" I hear Hanna

"Come on Em" Spencer said. Then I closed my eyes.

xoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Spencer and Hanna run in to the scene and they saw Paige laying on the floor while Emily is crying and shouting to anyone who tried to touch Paige. This make both girls smiled. And when the saw that Paige moved and Emily is still crying while lashing everyone who tried to help her. They moved and go to their friend's side._

_Alison just stopped from her swim and shakes her head_

xoxoxoxxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: the song at the last part is Serenade by Chad Doucette it is from the movie "Love me" starring Ms. Lindsay Shaw. :D

#belated happybirthday buddie :D


End file.
